The Prophecy
by SwanPinkie
Summary: When the Andersons go on a business trip to England, Bonnie takes Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bo Peep with her. There, the toys learn about a Prophecy that a descendant of Britain's royalty will stop a secret society named Ad Vindicum. When Bo becomes a suspect, she must believe whether or not she really descended from royalty or is just a plain toy-human hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

****IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY PREVIOUS _TOY STORY_ FAN FICTIONS YET PLEASE DO SO.****

**BRIEF NOTE: **This is a second revision of the fan fiction. This fan fiction was originally called _Unknown Ancestors_ and then later was revised and renamed to _The Prophecy_. For more information, go to the "Author's Note" chapter.

Also, I re-released this since the title of the fan fiction showed "The Prohecy" earlier. It's supposed to read "**The Prophecy**" and I did a typo when I was trying to release this. I immediately fixed it when I saw the mistake and it that after hours it was released, this site hasn't shown the edit. After a day of waiting, it still wasn't fixed so I decided to re-release it.

* * *

_**The Prophecy**_

**Chapter 1**

In the friendly Colorado town of Tri-County, it was quiet as a polar bear hibernating in the winter. Barely anybody was awake because it was twilight, meaning the sky is completely neither bright nor dark. Despite this many residents were still asleep.

But in 1225 Sycamore Street…

"Bonnie, time to go!" Mrs. Lillian Anderson — Lily said as she opened her five-year-old daughter, Bonita's — Bonnie's room door. Mrs. Anderson was dressed in a red dress and white high heels. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She saw her daughter dressed in a short-sleeved, light blue P.S. from Aéropostale shirt, a pink tutu, violet and lavender striped leggings, and ballet shoes. She had an aqua-colored headband with a ribbon of the same color on her head.

"Mom, can I bring a few of my toys with me?" the five-year-old girl said. She held her cowboy pull string doll Woody, her space toy action figure Buzz Lightyear, her cowgirl pull string doll Jessie, and her figurine Bo Peep.

"Sure, but only Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bo. The rest have to stay home," Mrs. Anderson replied.

Bonnie placed Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bo in her aqua-colored shoulder bag. She put the rest of her toys on her bed. "All right everybody," she began as she cleared her throat.

"What are you doing?" came a male voice. It was Mr. Richard Anderson, Bonnie's father and Mrs. Anderson's husband. He came inside Bonnie's room wearing a gray business tuxedo, a blue tie, and Monk brown shoes.

"I'm saying goodbye to my other toys. I'm bringing Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bo with me for vacation," Bonnie answered, turning her head around.

"Well, all right."

Bonnie turned her head back to her other toys and said, "As I was about to say, I wish you all have a nice time while I'm gone. I hope you all behave. You won't see Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bo for five days. Me and my parents will be back here on Wednesday." She gave a quick kiss on each of her other toys' heads. When she finished, she went to her parents and exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"OK, I called a cab to drive us to the airport, so I'm sure the driver is downstairs," said Mr. Anderson. He walked downstairs and outside the house while his wife and daughter followed. The cab was there in front of the gate entrance. The window scrolled down and the driver, who was a blonde pale skinned lady said, "Come on in, Andersons'! I'll drive you three to the airport."

"Oh, hi, Miss Kay! I didn't know you were the one who was going to drive us there," Mrs. Anderson said in a delightful tone as she opened the door to get in the car. "Bonnie, you go next. You're going to be in the middle."

Miss Caroline Kay was one of the Andersons' neighbors, living two houses away from them. She lived alone with her brown dachshund dog Kaitlin. Miss Kay was known to be called "the weird twenty-five-year-old living in the Sycamore neighborhood," so she was often disliked by the people living around the street. The Andersons' were one of her few human friends.

"All right!" squealed Bonnie. She went inside and sat at the middle. Her father came in last sitting on Bonnie's right side. Miss Kay started the cab engine and drove through the street.

"So," Miss Kay began. "You guys are going to England?"

"Yes. We're all going because I got a new job and I have some business to take care of in England, so we're all going to Sutton Courtenay. Bonnie decided to go because she loves vacations in various parts of the world," Mr. Anderson replied.

"That's great! I remember going to England when I was seven, and I saw Windsor Castle."

"We're planning to tour around the country first and then see the castles in Scotland after three days."

Throughout the ride, Bonnie's parents and Miss Kay continued discussing the subject about England, Scotland, and the business trip. The neighbor learned that Mr. Anderson switched his job from a worker in TD Bank to a manager in a business.

In twenty-five minutes, Miss Kay and the Andersons' reached Tri-County Regional Airport. The announcer from the airport's outside speakers announced, "The white zone is for immediate unloading; no parking." Miss Kay parked in the white zone temporarily to drop of the Andersons' and let them unload their suitcases. Mr. Anderson went to get a cart.

"When's the flight going to come?" Bonnie asked with excitement. She was smiling widely as she helped her mother and Miss Kay with the unloading.

"They said the flight is coming around 5:45, and it is 5:00 a.m. so we have about forty-five minutes," Mrs. Anderson replied. Her husband came pushing a cart in. He put the suitcases and bags on it. When he finished, the Andersons' said goodbye and thanked Miss Kay for dropping them off to Tri-County Regional Airport.

"Anytime," Miss Kay said. She went inside her cab and drove off.

The Andersons' went inside the airport. Only hundreds of people were in the airport so it wasn't so crowded.

"Okay, we have to check-in first," Mrs. Anderson said. She, her husband, and Bonnie went on-line to the check-in desks. Only about five people were on-line. The line soon finished quickly in about two to three minutes. When it was their turn, the Andersons' were checked-in in about a minute. They put the all their baggage an in the baggage processing area.

**~0~0~**

"The plane's here!" Mr. Anderson exclaimed. Bonnie and her mother got up quickly and took their bags with them. They went on the line that goes into the plane.

"I wonder how this plane looks like, Mom!" Bonnie said loudly. She held her four favorite toys in her arms.

"Keep your voice down, Bonita Anderson! It's disturbing for other people to hear your loud voice!" her mother grouched.

Bonnie giggled a bit. "Sorry, Mom."

After two minutes of walking, they finally reached the entrance of the plane. "We're in the first class, Bonnie," Mr. Anderson said as he patted Bonnie's back.

"Oh, my gosh! So we have the best seats?" said Bonnie loudly again.

Mrs. Anderson gave her daughter a warning look. "What did I tell you?"

"Sorry…"

As the Andersons' went to find their seats, a waiter told them their seats are at their left, and they are window seats. When Bonnie found out, she was very happy because she loved window seats. She sat first in the one closest to the window. All the seats had TV's in the plane so Bonnie could watch _Wizards of Waverly Place_ there. She hoped they also had her favorite movies.

Mrs. Anderson sat right next to Bonnie in the middle seat. Mr. Anderson sat next to his wife. Soon, they heard the pilot say, "Plane will be taking off in two minutes; all passengers find your seats before departure."

Two minutes later, the pilot announced that it was time for departure. Seconds later, all the TVs showed about plane safety. The video was about three minutes long. When the plane started driving, Bonnie was so excited. She held her toys on her lap and put on her TV headphones. She found _Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie_ on the TV, so she decided to watch it while the plane was on the air.

In about an hour and forty-five minutes, the movie ended and Bonnie fell asleep. Her parents and the plane's passengers also fell asleep, so Bonnie's toys came to life and sat down on the floor.

"Wow! I can't believe we're going to England!" Jessie exclaimed a bit loudly.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Woody shushed.

"No wonder the Andersons keep on going on trips," Bo said briskly.

Jessie looked at her best friend. "It does get kind of annoying at some point when they travel too much since Bonnie might not play with us for some time, but at least they are active and get to explore around the world."

"I haven't been in England before but I heard it's nice," Buzz said, smiling.

"I've heard that too," Bo said.

Jessie looked up at the window and stared outside. "I'd like to visit the historical places such as Arundel Castle." She smiled and thought in her imagination what Arundel looked like.

Woody looked down to the floor and said, "I hope this vacation trip will be interesting."

"Maybe it will be," his wife answered, folding her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

About nine to ten hours later, the plane landed at London City Airport. Bonnie was still asleep. The toys were back in Bonnie's arms before her mother woke up. Mrs. Anderson shook her shoulder.

"Bonnie, wake up! The plane has landed and is ready to park, so the pilot could drop us off!" she exclaimed. Immediately, Bonnie awoke.

"We're here?" she said happily.

"Yep, sweetie," Mr. Anderson answered, smiling at her daughter.

The plane's pilot drove for another two minutes to find the parking lot. "We have now reached to your destination, so pack up all your belongings before you leave this plane," the PA announced.

The Andersons' got up from their seats and grabbed their belongings. Bonnie grabbed her shoulder bag and put her toys inside. She followed her mother and father to the door to stumble out.

**~0~0~**

"When's the cab coming?" Bonnie complained. She held her four toys in her arms.

"It will come soon," Mr. Anderson said, looking down at his daughter.

Immediately after he said that, a black and yellow taxi cab drove to the curve right next to the Andersons'. The driver was a man with light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked no more than 26 years old. "Come on in, Andersons'. We've got your call."

"Thank you, sir," Mr. Anderson said. He went in first; Bonnie went in second, then her mother. The driver drove off to the road.

"So where are we staying?" Bonnie asked meekly. She held her toys tightly.

The driver said, "I'm driving you to Sutton Courtenay Manor. By the way, my name is Henry."

"Isn't that the house where the Empress Matilda of England was born?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yes," Henry said, "Empress Matilda was probably born there. She was the heir to the English throne, but her cousin Stephen usurped the throne after her father's death and she was in France awaiting the birth of her third child."

"Matilda must've been pretty. Did she have any children?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yes, she did. She was betrothed to Henry the Fifth, the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire - which was Germany at that time. When he died, he and Matilda left no surviving children but she married Geoffrey the Fifth, the Count of Anjou, since her father wanted the Norman Dynasty to continue and hope she will bear more sons. Matilda then had three sons Henry, who became the king of England later after Stephen, Geoffrey, and William. In some historical novels some authors speculate that there is a love-affair between Matilda and Stephen."

"I thought Matilda and Stephen were rivals because they both wanted the throne after King Henry the First died and Matilda's younger brother William drowned from the White Ship incident," Mr. Anderson said.

"Yeah, but nobody knows if there is a love-affair between them."

"I've heard some people claim that Henry the Second was Stephen and Matilda's _illegitimate_ son," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Does she have any descendants?" Bonnie asked.

"Henry's oldest son King Richard left no heir so Henry's younger son, John, succeeded the throne. John had sons and daughters so more and more descendants emerged," Henry replied.

"How did you know all this, Henry?" Mrs. Anderson asked curiously.

"I researched her on the Internet and read books," responded Henry.

"What else do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"There was a secret society made back during the time Matilda was ruling for several months named _Ad Vindicum_ – meaning 'The Avengers' in Latin. Some seer prophesied about a descendant of Matilda that was born during the 1900s. It is revealed that the descendant of Matilda will have the power to stop them. The society tried to kill the suspected descendants throughout the centuries but most were unsuccessful," Henry answered. "Some claimed King Edward the Fifth and his younger son named Richard were killed by them."

"I read once about all this," Mr. Anderson said.

"Who do you think it is?" his wife questioned.

"No one knows."

"If Matilda has one living descendent today who is the subject of the Prophecy, is he or she truly gonna to stop Ad Vindicum?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, he or she has the power to stop the group. Ad Vindicum are still searching for descendants by capturing suspects. They tried to kill Elizabeth the rest of the female descendants, but they can't. Ever since the mysterious disappearances of Edward and Richard, there has been more security protecting the English monarchs and the descendants of Matilda," Henry responded.

"What did Matilda look like?" Bonnie asked.

"In a contemporary illustration she seemed that she had dirty blonde hair, but it's mostly suspected that she had curly gold-blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, and porcelain white skin. Many people describe her 'beautiful'." Henry stopped driving temporarily since the traffic light had a red light. He looked at Bonnie and saw she was carrying Bo Peep. "In most portraits, illustrations, and books, she had hair like that."

Bonnie looked at Bo. "You mean she might've had hair like my Little Bo Peep figurine?"

"Yes."

Bonnie was confused. "How is that possible? Did they want to depict my Bo with her hair?"

"Maybe the creators did want to," her father said. Soon the light turned green and Henry accelerated again.

In thirty five minutes, they all reached Sutton Courtenay Manor. It was extremely big with many characteristics: polished large windows covered by burgundy vintage curtains, exiguous towers, and a classic charm. Bonnie, filled with awe, sighed, wishing to live there forever.

"You know we can't buy this house, Bonnie. We're not even British citizens; your dad and I would rather stay in America," Mrs. Anderson said, passing by and ascending the stairs to the front of the manor's large entrance. Bonnie followed.

The two gigantic doors opened. A brunette lady with thick curls came out. She had brown eyes of a tree's bark and was wearing a plain short-sleeved black dress. "Hello. You must be the Andersons. My name is Pauline," she said. Bonnie noticed that she had a British accent too and had a resemblance to Henry.

"I'm Lillian but I'm called Lily for short." Mrs. Anderson gestured to her husband, who was pulling suitcases out of the taxi's trunk. "That's my husband Richard, and this is my five-and-a-half-year-old daughter Bonnie."

"Hi… Pauline," Bonnie murmured shyly.

"Come on in. I'll directly lead you to your rooms" Pauline said. Mrs. Anderson and Bonnie went inside.

Mr. Anderson just finished removing the suitcases from the trunk. He saw Henry walking up the stairs. "Hey, are you staying here for awhile?" he asked.

The taxi driver stopped to look at him. "I live here, Richard."

Inside the house, Pauline was at the second floor leading Mrs. Anderson and Bonnie to their rooms. "Yours and your husband's room is here. Bonnie's is across yours."

Bonnie went inside her room. Her room was a big one with many exquisite furniture and corporeality: white regal furniture outlined in gold, a grand Queen-sized bed made out of rich blue cotton and silk for the sheets and surrounding vintage curtains of the same color, a large TV on an extravagant stand across the bed, and many such. The five-year-old was awed again. There was even a rich crib beside that bed that was large enough to fit her toys!

"Look, guys! There is even a crib for you to sleep at night!" Bonnie exclaimed. She then put her toys on the bed. "I'm gonna explore around the manor so see you later!" She ran and left the bedchamber.

All the toys sprung to life immediately after their owner left. "I wonder why Bonnie's parents chose this place to stay for the trip," Woody asked, scratching his head.

"It's one old manor that dates way back a long time ago, but I don't know the answer to that question," Buzz replied.

"Man! I wish I could explore around here!" Jessie exclaimed. She did some back flips for fun.

"Hey, guys?" Bo called. She waved her hands to gesture her friends and husband to gather around here. "Let's see if there any toys around to talk to. Maybe they can tell us about this manor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The four toys explored around the room for any companionship. They looked in the closet, bins, boxes, and drawers, but no toys. Jessie thought of a plan.

"I almost forgot! I brought my Red Wand!" she exclaimed taking a red stick out of her back jeans pocket. She got the Wand a month ago after she and Bo got possessed by a spirit named the Shadow Queen. When Woody and Buzz managed to get the spirit out of their bodies, the Shadow Queen tried to kill the four, but Jessie and Bo managed to defeat her with a magical Pink Diamond Necklace and the Shadow Queen's Wand. Jessie then possessed the Red Magic Wand and Bo possessed the powerful Pink Diamond Necklace.

"How could you forget while I'm wearing my Pink Diamond Necklace?" Bo said, putting a hand on her Necklace. It was glowing.

"I don't know!" Jessie nearly shouted. She then softened her voice. "Okay, I could use a spell to make us invisible, and I could duplicate us for them to say here just incase Bonnie comes back while we go out."

"Nice idea, Jess!" Buzz cheered. He went up to Jessie and gave a kiss on her cheek. She giggled. Woody and Bo rolled their eyes.

"Save that for later!" Bo complained.

"Can we just get on with the adventure?" Woody asked, impatient.

"All right, all right!" Jessie shrieked with frustration. She waved her wand around her and the three toys. A yellow glow appeared on them. Then after a few seconds, it disappeared. "Okay, I'm sure we're invisible so let's check in the mirror."

The four toys jumped onto the bureau by using the stool chair. They looked themselves in the mirror and there was no reflection.

"Good job, Jess! It worked!" Woody said, thanking his little sister.

"Okay, so I'm sure no one could hear or see us except you can see each other of us. Like Buzz, you could see Bo," Jessie explained. She then used her wand to make duplicates of herself and her friends, which appeared on the exact same spot Bonnie left them.

"Finished. Let's go now," the cowgirl doll said. She and her friends ran to the door. Jessie waved her Wand to create a spell to pull the door dehiscent. The toys ran out, and as soon as they were approaching the stairs, there was a map on the wall to which places they are in the manor.

"Oh, look! There's a playroom downstairs on the first floor near the ballroom! Maybe some toys are there!" Bo exclaimed, pointing at the square to where the playroom is.

"If Bonnie's there, we have to wait until she leaves," Buzz said.

The toys ran down the stairs. They went through two flights, the main entrance, and the grand hallway. It took five exact minutes to find the playroom. As soon as they reached there, no one was there except toys and dolls.

"Okay, we have to show ourselves to the toys there," Jessie said. She used her Wand and waved it to take off the invincibility. Soon, all the toys in the room looked at her, Buzz, Woody, and Bo. Awkward silence…

"NEW TOYS?" screamed a brown teddy bear, breaking the long awkward silence.

"Did someone just say there are new toys?" came a female British accent. A figure then emerged from the crowd of toys. It was a female doll with wavy brown hair. The front right side of her hair was braided with two thin braids tied white thin ribbons. She had porcelain white skin like Bo's but it looked somewhat dull due to most likely to age. The doll was wearing a white chemise with a rich purple kirtle over it. There was a hexagon-shaped amethyst on the chest, which was dazzling. The toys noticed that she had large green eyes bright as an emerald just like Jessie's.

"Man, she looks pretty," Jessie said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I know right? Prettier than I am," Bo whispered.

The doll walked to Bonnie's toys, smiling. "Why, hello there! You must be toy guests in this manor!"

Woody held out his hand for her to shake. She eventually shook his hand. "Well, yes. Our owner Bonnie is staying here for five days since her dad's got a business trip. By the way, my name is Woody."

"Woody, eh? Short for Woodrow? That is nice!" the doll said.

_She is really smart and kind_,_ just like Bo_, Woody thought.

"And who are your friends?" she asked, looking at Woody's friends. He gestured at Buzz. "This is my best friend, Buzz Lightyear."

"Hello there."

"I'm Jessie, Woody's little sister," Jessie said. "Short for Jessica."

"My name's Bo Peep Pride and I'm Woody's husband. Just to let you know, I'm half human but it's a long story," Bo said. She saw Lavender looking at her oddly. _Why is she staring at me like she has seen me before?_ A second later Lavender looked back to her friends and husband, shrugging it off. Bo then shrugged her thought off too.

"Nice meeting you four. My name is Lavender. I'm the leader of all the toys here. So why don't you come and sit at the table there," the doll said. Lavender gestured at the white table near the large window. The toys followed and climbed to the top by jumping on a few chairs arranged from lowest to highest.

"So…" the doll began. "Tell us about your lives."

"Well, I was made back in 1956 based on the TV show Woody's Roundup. My first owner was Ben, but I ran away from him because two toys named Oliver and Ryan were jealous of me. Years later, a boy named Harry Davis found me and kept me. When he married, he passed me to his son Andy. When Andy was four, Harry…" Woody then sighed. He remembered the horrible flashback of Andy crying and holding him of when Harry died. Tears came out of his eyes.

"I'll explain," Bo interrupted. "Harry died in a car accident during a snowstorm. That was the day I first met Woody." She put an arm around her husband for comfort and console.

Woody then dried his tears to continue. "Two years later, Andy got Buzz for his birthday. I was first jealous of him and angry at him because he looked cooler than me and he acted like a real space ranger. When we both accidentally got ended up at Andy's neighbor's house, Sid, we worked together to escape, and that's when we became best pals." The cowboy doll patted the space ranger action figure's back and Buzz playfully slapped him back.

"About a year later, I was abducted by a toy collector named Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn in Tri-County. That was when I met Jessie, the Prospector Stinky Pete, and Bullseye, my horse, in his apartment. They showed me about Woody's Roundup. Buzz and our toy friends back home Slinky, Rex, and Mr. Potato Head, went to rescue me. When they found me, I refused to go home because Jessie told me about ex-owner Emily how she used to spend her life with her together. When Emily grew up, she got rid of Jessie," Woody continued. He looked at Jessie, who had a normal look at her face.

"I'm okay. I'm not that sad about Emily," Jessie responded. Her facial expression was normal.

Woody looked back at Lavender. "Soon, I didn't want to miss Andy growing up. I asked Jessie if she would come to live with us. I also asked Prospector, but he closed the air vent and screwed it, so we wouldn't escaped. Al then came inside and put us in his suitcase. He was taking us to Japan so Jessie, Prospector, Bullseye, and I could be in a toy museum. Buzz, Slinky, Rex, and Mr. Potato drove to the airport using a Pizza Planet truck. They then rescued Bullseye and I, and we got rid of Prospector by putting him in a girl's backpack. Soon, I forgot that Jessie was inside the suitcase. As soon as we were about to pull her out, she inside the suitcase was going to be put in the plane. Buzz and I went on Bullseye, so Bullseye could trot to the airplane and get Jessie out. When we did, we took a luggage cart to go home."

Buzz then continued the later life. "Eleven years later, Andy was seventeen. Many of his old toys were donated and sold in a yard sale. Bo was gone during that time."

"But how is she here with you guys?" Lavender interrupted.

"I'll tell you that a bit later," Buzz said. "We were all sad Andy wasn't playing with us anymore. We then accidentally ended up in Sunnyside Daycare. Soon, the leader, who was a bear, Lotso showed us around the daycare and told us to stay in the Caterpillar Room. Woody left the group because he wanted to go back to Andy's. Jessie, the other toys, and I didn't want to go back because our life with Andy was complete. As soon as the little kids came in the room, they weren't playing with us properly. They slobbered us. Later, we tried to escape, but the doors were locked. I found away to get out of the room, by using the vent window on top of the door. I was soon founded by Lotso's henchmen and taken to the library. They switched me to DEMO mode. My friends realized Lotso was evil after what happened.

"Jessie told me that happened at Sunnyside after we ended up living with Bonnie. When I was in DEMO mode, Lotso ordered me to put her and the rest of Andy's toys in their 'prison cells' in the Caterpillar Room. The next day, Woody came back to rescue us."

Buzz, Jessie, Bo, and Woody continued the whole story to Lavender, which took a long time to finish. Lavender was astonished and impressed with the whole life story. After they finished the three toys were curious about Lavender's life. She decided to tell hers. "About me? Well, I was created back in 1104. My owner was the Empress Matilda," she answered.

Bo gasped. "Seriously? The _real_ Empress Matilda?"

The doll nodded. "Her mother Queen Matilda gave me to her as a third birthday gift. Matilda – or should I say 'Mattie' because that's what her friends and family called her – immediately played with me and I became her favorite toy. She took me with her everywhere she went, even when she went to Germany to train becoming an Empress consort. Mattie discovered that I could come to life when humans aren't around at the age of 9. She was freaked out when she found out but she accepted that. She brought me back to England after her husband's death, and when she went to war to regain the throne, I gave her advices."

"I'm surprised you were really the owner of Matilda of England." Buzz gave a laugh. "I can't even imagine a 'famous' toy talking to me right now!"

Lavender stared at Bo again. "Bo, you remind me a lot of Mattie."

The toy-human hybrid raised her eyes wide. "Really? Why's that?"

"You look so much like her. You've got her gold fair hair and hairstyle, prominent-shaped eyes, porcelain white skin, and beauty!"

Woody looked at his wife and said, "That's strange. Her ancestor, Sarah, looked a lot like her, except she had brown hair.

Bo sighed sadly. "I don't even know what my mother looked like. I know I look a lot her because Papa told me."

"Hey, don't be upset. I'm sure she looks as beautiful as you do." Her husband placed his arm around her to make Bo feel better.

"Ad Vindicum is targeting the Queen of United Kingdom because she is an obvious descendant of Matilda. They can't get in there because of the security around," Lavender said. "The Prophecy said the descendant was born in April sometime in the 1900s."

"My birthday's April 3, 1985," the half-human shepherdess said. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Lavender turned their heads and looked at her.

"You're half human, but I don't think you are a descendant of her," Lavender responded, still staring at Bo oddly.

"Does anybody come here?" Woody asked, changing the subject.

The doll turned to him. "Pauline does sometimes to clean and rearrange us in our right places but if your owner finds out there's a playroom here, she might come."

Soon, they suddenly heard commotion from the hallway. "Mom, I'm going to go play in the playroom with my toys. I'm pretty sure there are some toys there I can borrow," Bonnie's voice called from outside, talking to her mother. The toys became frightened.

"All right, dear. Pauline will look after you. I have to go to London with your Dad for his business conference," responded Mrs. Anderson.

"Oh, no! It's Bonnie! We have to get out of this room! Jessie made duplicates of ourselves just incase Bonnie comes back to her room while we were here!" Woody whispered. "Jessie, make us invisible!"

"All right!" Jessie answered. She waved the Red Wand and the yellow glow appeared on her and her friends. Lavender jumped down the table to tell all the other toys in the room to go back to their positions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Which room should we go?" Buzz asked, while running with his friends.

"Maybe the library?" Jessie asked. What she said made her brother, best friend, and husband stop and stare at her oddly. "What? I'm bored! There isn't even a video game room in this manor!"

"That's a good idea, Jess. You know I love reading," Woody answered.

The four toys turned and looked at the map they came across earlier, which was adjacent to the staircase. They looked up to see if there was a library, and to their surprise there was one.

"It's on the third floor," Woody said. "We gotta go!" He ran upstairs swiftly, leaving his friends and wife a little far to catch up with him.

"WAIT FOR US, WOODSTER!" Jessie shrieked.

The three toys managed to catch up with him, running without stopping to rest. It took some time to reach the third floor because of the flights of stairs, which caused them to be exhausted.

"We gotta… find… the library," Bo huffed, trying to gasp for breath. She walked through the hallway, looking at the room doors. She looked left and right because most of the doors had plaques of what the room is. Woody, Buzz, and Jessie followed her. She stopped walking towards the end of the hallway.

"The library's here!" she exclaimed. She gestured at her best friend to use the Red Magic Wand to access inside. When the door opened, what they saw caused awe.

"Oh…" Woody began.

"My…" Buzz continued.

"God!" Bo finished.

The whole room had so many bookcases and shelves filled with hundreds – or maybe thousands - of books were in the bookcases. There were a few long wooden tables and above them were a few piles of books and two lit table lamps towards the edge on each. A small chandelier lit with candles hung aloft.

"How are we going to find the information we wanted in this place?" Jessie asked, strolling to explore.

"You are kidding me, Jessie! I'm pretty sure the library bookcases and shelves have plaques to explain what section is that!" Woody shouted.

"Now let's move out!" Buzz ordered. He, Woody, Jessie, and Bo walked away separating from each other to find

Bo went to the right back of the library. What she saw were two mammoth bookcases. The plaques hammered read _Empress Matilda of England_, and a chart aside the bookcases showed the family tree of Matilda. _Well, maybe I should research some information about Mattie since I want to know about that Prophecy_, Bo decided. She got onto the table in front of the first bookcase by jumping from a chair. She jumped onto shelf to shelf to research, and then she came across a thick, old, black book that read on the binder _The Empress Matilda Prophecy & Her Life_. Bo pulled the book off and threw it on the table, which caused a loud bang. She jumped off the shelf and flipped the book open to read.

_**Chapter I: The Early Years of Life**_

_Matilda of England was born on the date of February 7, 1102. She was a legitimate daughter of King Henry I of England and his Queen Matilda (birth name was Edith) of Scotland. Matilda's birthplace is believed to be Sutton Courtenay, a village near the River Thames southeast of England. She and her younger legitimate brother William Adelin were the two children of King Henry I to survive infancy. Matilda had numerous half brothers and sisters due to her father having many illegitimate children. Her closest half-sibling is her illegitimate, older half-brother Robert, who later became the first Earl of Gloucester. Matilda's maternal grandparents were Malcolm III of Scotland and Saint Margaret of Scotland; her paternal grandparents were William the Conqueror and Matilda of Flanders. Matilda was also known as "Maude" or "Maud" to some chroniclers. To her family and friends she was called "Mattie" for short._

_***For the full list of Matilda's half brothers and sisters, they are on page 854.**_

_Mattie of England was described to "beautiful enough to be a mistress". Some chroniclers and historians describe her with brown hair, blue-grey eyes, pale skin, but the most accepted description is gold hair, blue-grey eyes, and pale porcelain-white skin. Her neck-length hair had the curls styled in the Victorian Era but she had rounded-rectangular layered bangs that were inherited from her kind mother. Her prominent, flashing eyes were inherited from her strong-willed father and king. Mattie's swan-like neck, inflexible carriage, and pure beautiful skin were achieved to be part of her fairness. Though fair, she possessed some negative traits. She can stubborn, strict, domineering, and snooty at times but however, she possessed a kind heart by handing money to the poor and helping others with her wisdom. She had good chemistry with the Church throughout her life and her works were remembered by the monks, priests, and bishops. The strange trait Mattie possessed was that she was tomboyish, less lady-like, spirited, and wild, which caused some complications with relationships, but despite this she is considered a lady with a unique personality._

_The princess's favorite activities were to play with her toys, read books, go horseback riding and hunting out in the woods, and exploring places. She had a very wild imagination and would occasionally play her toys with her older cousin Stephen and younger brother William (She often played independently.) Matilda would also go on rides outside with Stephen. At first during childhood she and Stephen were very close, but later in life their relationship changed forever._

Bo took about thirty-five minutes to read the first chapter of the book. She was surprised to find out that she had very similar traits to the Empress: the same hair color, the same pure porcelain-white skin, the same hairstyle, the same inflexible carriage, and the same long neck.

"Whatcha readin'?" Jessie asked, startling her best friend.

"Oh, I found a book about Empress Matilda. I just… just wanted to read about her," Bo replied, looking up. Woody, Buzz, and Jessie ran to her sides to look down and see the book. They turned to the first page of the first chapter and skimmed a few pages. A silence filled the room.

"Uh…" Bo began, breaking the silence. "What were you guys doing?"

"Um… Bo, Woody will tell you why we did that." Buzz looked at Woody.

"Okay, uh… We found this colored portrait in the section that has books about King Stephen," Woody responded, putting a hand on his neck. He placed a paper – which throughout the whole time he was holding – to his wife's front.

The portrait was a lady with gold fair hair, rounded rectangular bangs arranged in layers, and thick bouncy curls behind her neck. Her prominent eyes were silver-blue as raindrops. The lady was turning sideways to the left, having her right arm and hand on a desk adjacent next to her, but her face was faced at the toys that were looking directly at her. The lady was wearing a diadem that had amethyst gems attached to it; a veil was shown flowing down behind her gold hair, meaning that she was married. On her body, she was wearing a very pale chemise that extended to the floor and was covered with a purple long-sleeved kirtle that had gold embroidery designs; the kirtle's sleeves had lace cuffs at the end. There was also a hexagon-shaped amethyst brooch on the lady's chest. The chemise's skirt had countless layers and folds that it was picked up slightly by the lady with her left hand, revealing pink _pointe_ shoes on her feet and a white hose on her legs. On the bottom of the portrait, there was a text that was written in cursive writing: _Empress Matilda of England, daughter of King Henry I._

"She looks just like you, Bo," Jessie said.

"Same hair, same body, almost the same eyes, almost everything is the same!" Buzz exclaimed.

"No…" Bo whispered. She kept on staring at the portrait. "It can't be! She can't be my ancestor! How's that?"

"But… But Bo, it makes sense. She looks almost exactly the same as you. The Prophecy foretold a descendant of Matila was born in April in the 1900s will stop Ad Vindicum. Your birth date is on April 3, 1985 and it seems very accurate and possible! If it's true that you are the subject of the Prophecy, then it's your job to stop them!" Woody explained, nearly shouting.

"You, Buzz, and Jessie just recently found a portrait of the Empress Matilda and now you believe _she_ is my ancestor? I can't be from a royal family!" Bo cried. She did not realize she nearly exploded her temper. "You know I fear death, and it has to be a human who knows toys can come alive who can stop Ad Vindicum!" Without even thinking she slapped her own husband's face… hard.

Woody touched his slapped cheek and repeatedly blinked. "Ow! What was that for?" he cried.

"Don't you ever try to scare me for being a subject of a Prophecy ever again! And guess what? I am not going back with you guys on Monday to Tri-County! I'm never speaking to you guys again, so I'm going! Good bye!"

Jessie's face flushed red. She took out the Red Wand and waved it around her best friend which caused the invisibility was gone on her. "Good luck being caught, Bo Peep!" Jessie shouted.

Bo jumped off the table and ran to the opened library door, leaving with tears. Even her cries were heard from outside the room.

Woody stared at the paper of Empress Matilda's portrait for a really long time. Tears descended from his chocolate eyes. The portrait reminded the sheriff so much about his dear wife.

"It's going to be OK, Woody," Jessie said, sitting aside and hugging him tightly.

"God! Bo's a really arrogant and stubborn girl! I bet she will love being descendant from the royal houses of Britain!" Buzz shouted angrily. He did not realize of what he had said from his lips.

His wife gave a groan. "Ugh, she gets mad for no reason!"

Woody cried harder and his tears fell on the portrait as his two friends complain about Bo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bo was running. Running almost as fast as when Bullseye was riding the wind. Still, she did not realize what the heck she said to her husband, brother-in-law, and best friend.

She stopped when she was almost too far from the manor. At her front was a wide opened field. "I do not know myself where to go," she told herself. The half-human shepherdess turned her left and right. She did not even turn around to look back at the manor. "Maybe I'll just go on the road to London, find a new owner, and stay in England permanently."

She started to sprint again. The tall, thick grass tried to tempt her to not find her way but she did not give up, determined to escape. _I am still going to do this_, she still decided. The sky even darkened for the evening. However, it still did not stop Bo Peep Pride.

Finally, after running for some time, fatigue entered her. Bo dropped onto the ground, catching her breath. _Maybe I should I rest for a bit_. She pushed her legs straight and lowered her head down to lie. Her eyes then closed and she fell asleep immediately. Some dream flowed inside her head.

**~0~0~**

"_Lavender?" called a female voice._

_The scene was at a quaint little attic. Four toys were circled around as a group to chat. A doll that seemed to be the spitting image of Lavender was sitting at the middle. Three other toys, who seemed to be some friends, were discussing with her about something. "Okay, so how are we going to kill the Queen?" a toy friend interrogated._

"_LAVENDER!" the female voice called again. This time it was louder._

_Lavender looked up. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She seemed to recognize the voice's owner._

"_How dare you! Trying to hunt down my royal descendants and kill them!" the female voice screeched._

"_Empress Matilda of England…" Lavender said softly. She then raised her voice with anger. "What are you going to do with me after we kill Elizabeth, huh? Damn me to Hell?"_

"_I'm not talking about Elizabeth!"_

"_Then why are you here?"_

_Matilda's face flushed with more anger._ "_If you do anything bad to my descendants, I swear…"_

_Lavender stood up, face reddened too. "YOU'LL WHAT?"_

"_You don't want know what I'll do!" Matilda shrieked._

**~0~0~**

Bo raised her head with no sleep, realizing she had an odd dream. She also realized she slept for a long time. "I had the strangest dream!" she cried. "Well, I better get going." The shepherdess raised her body up and ran again through the field.

After a while Bo reached Abbingdon, a very old town that neighbored Sutton Courtenay. She found herself in Abbey Meadow. There was countless flora. Flowers such as daisies, forget-me-nots, morning glories, cosmos, and even roses were planted and blooming in the beautiful night. Numerous trees like conifers and deciduous were surrounding the meadow with large leaves. Bo was filled with awe.

"This is a beautiful place," she said out loud. She walked near a bed of daisies and crouched down to browse. She sniffed them. A quiet sigh then emerged from her mouth. She loved the smell of daisies.

A soft sound came from behind. Bo turned and saw a bush. _What was that? _After a few seconds she dismissed that thought was a hallucination. She turned back to looking at the daisies.

The sound came again. This time it was a louder rustling from the bush. The half human shepherdess turned and approached it. "Who's there?" she called out loudly.

Suddenly Bo was grabbed by a cold hand and she screamed.

**~0~0~**

Buzz was sitting down on the Empress Matilda biography book, head down, hands on his head, and elbows on his knees. "I regret of what I said about Bo. I shouldn't have said that she was stubborn and arrogant," he murmured.

"I regret of desiring to let my own best friend run away," Jessie said, leaning on a stack of books on the bookcase. "I shouldn't have also said those mean things about her too."

"It's all my fault," Woody said, still in tears. "I shouldn't have shown her that portrait of Matilda."

Buzz looked up to his best friend. "No, it's not your fault, cowboy."

Jessie gasped and stood up. "Oh, my God! Ad Vindicum might target and suspect Bo that she is the subject of the Prophecy!" She slapped her hands onto her temples. "What do we do?"

Woody opened his mouth and wanted to scream but nothing came out. He then did a face palm and said, "Great! Now they are gonna kill my love! Her blood is royal to me and all of us! We need save her! You know I can't live without her!" After he said that, the scream finally got out of his lips and he started to act almost insane.

Buzz walked up to him. "Okay, okay! Calm down, Woodster! We'll find her, I promise."

**~0~0~**

Bo opened her eyes, finding herself hanging and lying down at the same time from a rope tied at the edge of a hook on the ceiling. The ground was a few feet below, and her hands were tied behind her back with another rope. As Bo look about, she also found herself inside a barn. _Why am I tied up and dangling from the ceiling?_

"Ahem."

The shepherdess looked back to her front and saw it was Lavender. Her arms were folded and a villainous grin was revealed on her face. "Hello there, Bo Peep Pride."

"Lavender? What are you doing her? And why the hell am I tied up?" Bo shrieked.

Clicking her tongue Lavender replied, "Well, well, I guess you have not figured it out. I am the leader and founder of Ad Vindicum."

"I can't believe you! You really do think I'm a descendant of Matilda? Well, I am not! Just because I look just like her doesn't _exactly_ mean I am one!" Bo gasped.

"I'm out of here. I have no time to give you a response. Maybe later I will." Lavender whistled as she and her friends turned to leave. Someone bolted the barn with a lock so the shepherdess would not escape.

Bo stared at the door for a very long time. Lavender left her for like no reason. Realizing what she, herself, had finally done, she began to sob. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't left Woody I would not be carried out to be killed." Tears drained from her eyes and fell onto the straw ground.

Suddenly, purple smoke appeared in front. Bo did not notice since she was still upset. The smoke grew larger and as it did, a human-like figure started to form. After some time, the smoke fully developed the figure and it turned out to be a woman. She had gold hair with rounded and layered rectangular bangs. Her hair was arranged in a very similar way Bo's was with neck-length bouncy curls and the curls were tied with a thick purple bow. She had a very pale complexion and her prominent eyes were silver-blue as rain. Her lips were red as rose petals and her neck was swan-like too. The woman's outfit was a very pale chemise that extended to the floor, covered with a purple kirtle that had gold embroidery. A hexagon-shaped amethyst brooch was on the lady's chest. There was a diadem that had the same jewels attached and a veil was flowing down behind her fair hair.

Bo looked up and saw her. "Empress Matilda?" She knew who she was because of her physical characteristics and the clothing she wore, which was exactly the same as her portrayal on the portrait.

The woman nodded and responded: "You are correct, Bo Peep Pride. You must have heard that Lavender and your husband are suspecting you are a descendant of me." Bo nodded when she said this. "They are both correct too and you must know this."

"Know what?"

The Empress gave a soft sigh. "You were truly descended from the English and British royal line from your maternal side. Your ancestor Sarah Marie Louisa Beatrice was a daughter of Queen Victoria's eldest daughter Princess Royal Victoria, who became Empress of Germany. Sarah and a brother named Arthur wanted to move to the United States and so they did. Settling in Connecticut, they took the surname 'Pikeway' and managed to have a good and normal life. Then the Curse happened. Arthur married and had children and you descended from one of Arthur's sons. Arthur and his children married rich families that were distantly related to the noble and royal houses in Europe."

"I have a question…" Bo interrupted. "Were you arrogant and stubborn when you were alive? No offense."

"Not_ exactly_. I do know I have a fierce temper and become domineering at times but I have a kind heart. I was sometimes stubborn and I was very strict when I ruled England as Lady of English_._ Many people thought I went too far so they decided to go against me. I eventually escaped."

"Have you ever known Lavender came alive whenever humans and you weren't around?"

Matilda gave another sigh and nodded. "Yes, I have known that ever since I was nine years old."

Bo looked down sadly. "I regret for what I said to my husband and my best friends. I want to go back and live with Bonnie and them. Bonnie is such a great owner, and I love Woody so much that I want him and I to be together forever in our lives," she said.

Empress Matilda remained silent, but she then smiled. "You have to do the right thing, Bo. When you stop Lavender and Ad Vindicum, your mother and I will be so proud of you."

Bo gave a smile too. She thought about Matilda's supposed relationship with her cousin Stephen. "By the way, what is with your relationship with your cousin?" she asked.

The Empress blushed and looked away. "Bo, sweetie, I have been in love with Stephen ever since we were children. I remember he would always give me lovingly compliments and I wouldn't notice how much he felt about me. He would always stay on my side almost wherever we went. It wasn't until after I became the Dowager Empress we started to have an affair." Bo gasped as soon as she heard this, but she wanted her maternal ancestor to continue. "Stephen and I were very close during childhood. We occasionally played my toys with each other. My brother William played with us too, and Stephen had a wild imagination like I did. He would also take me on rides on his horse and let me sit on his lap – well, he was five and a half years older than me – and we would always ride around the English forests.

I couldn't marry him because of my arranged marriages with Geoffrey and Henry and he was married. I always asked why Fate has arranged us this way. I did sometimes get some feelings that I didn't want Stephen to be with me since I was afraid of committing a serious sin, but I realized Papa was playing God. But I've heard that Papa regretted for arranging us to the wrong people before he died and he was forgiven for that."

Bo, again, gasped. She still was curious about her ancestor's affair. "Tell me more about your passion with him," she requested.


	6. Chapter 6

**BRIEF NOTE: **This is a very long chapter this includes history such as historical characters, but however, most of it is fictional.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Spring 1105**_

The three-year-old Princess Matilda of England was ballet dancing in the Great Hall of Windsor Castle. The Little Princess loved dancing. Ever since her mother the Queen Matilda taught her how to dance ballet a year ago, she enjoyed doing this activity. Ballet always made Matilda filled with happiness, along with playing with her doll Lavender.

Her father King Henry was sitting by one of the two fireplaces in the Hall. He was supposed to be in Normandy for a few years but he came back to visit his family for a few days. A servant then went up to speak to him about something. "Your Majesty, your nephews from Blois are here."

"Ah, the sons of my strong-willed sister Adela. I have hope that they will enjoy my company and I will enjoy them," King Henry replied, smiling. He stood up to look at the ample double doors. They were then opened and people entered.

Matilda did not seem to hear the doors opening so she continued dancing. Practicing _pointe_ work on her new demi-_pointe_ shoes she felt some pain but tried not to cry out or give up. Her beautiful curly gold fair hair was flowing about, causing her to look very graceful while dancing sylph-like.

"Welcome, my nephews!" the King bellowed, talking to three boys that entered the Great Hall. "Please try to be satisfied with your stay in England. I know not if you are going to be used to it like how you were used to be in Blois, but please try your best to. Now if you excuse me I must go hunting with my companions. My Queen Matilda will be staying here along with my daughter and heir. I will talk to you all later."

A woman, who seemed to be the boys' mother, stopped him. "Henry, do you not want to stay to introduce your daughter Matilda and her brother William to my sons?" she asked.

"Adela, my wife will introduce them so do not fret. I must get going." King Henry then walked out, leaving his sister, nephews, wife, daughter, and son behind.

"All right," Adela began, standing in front of her sons. "Please be nice to your cousins, especially to the King and Queen. If you do anything that involves buffoonery, you will probably be dismissed from here. Do you three understand?"

The oldest son, William, was the first to speak. "Will I be able to find a bride here?" he asked.

His mother scowled at him. "William, you have lived twenty summers so you could, but not in immediate action."

William of Blois was at the suitable age to marry but he was afraid that women would not like him due to his mental retardation. Though he had this, he was shown to be somewhat attractive: shiny black hair, blue prominent eyes, clear complexion, and an oval-shaped face. He also was a nice person but many people disapprove him despite that. William wished he was liked for _himself_ and not disliked by his mental retardation.

"How long are we going to stay in England?" the second son asked coldly. "I bet I will not like it here." His name was Theobald. Like his older brother he had black hair, eyes that were blue, and an oval-shaped face but unlike him, he was deficient and icy.

"Theobald the Fourth of Blois, do not use that tone with me," Adela warned. After she said that he remained silent.

"I have liked staying here already ever since we stepped on English soil," the third son said, smiling. He was Stephen. Named after his father he seemed to be the calmest out of the three. The eight-year-old acted more mature despite his age and he seemed to have really good manners. Most of Stephen's physical characteristics were different from his brothers since he resembled much like his mother: chestnut brown hair with small and sided fringes positioned to his right, rather pale skin, a bit of a long neck, and a round face. But unlike Adela he had green eyes that were the color of dazzling emeralds that he inherited from his father.

"That is nice," Adela replied. "We are going to meet the Queen and her children." The four walked forward inside the Hall. Despite the fact it was grey outside the room was bright due to the fireplaces and chandelier hanging above.

As Stephen was walking he noticed the King's daughter. The Little Princess Matilda was still dancing ballet, not noticing him. She spun around doing a _fouetté rond de jambe en tournant_. Stephen stared at her, mouth opened and eyes widened. _She is so…_ _beautiful…_

Princess Matilda's gold fair hair whirled around as she spun. Sunlight glowed through the stained-glass windows and it reflected brightly on her. Her pale skin was pure and white. Lips were red as a rose. Dancing skills were magnificent. The cousin of the Princess Matilda fell in love with her immediately.

Stephen thought, _Her hair is gold as the sun, her lips the color of a perfect rose, skin pure as snow, her neck in the shape of a swan. She is like the most beautiful girl I have ever seen._ He smiled widely.

Matilda did not notice or see Stephen still. She was too busy dancing. As she kept spinning, her left toes irritated her too much. She wanted to stop but she also wanted to continue dancing. Perspiration appeared from her fair hair. When Matilda did one more spin her toes hurt so much that she lost her balance and fell with a thud on the floor.

Stephen, his mother, and his siblings gasped. He nearly yelped a cry. He ran up to her and fell on his knees to help her up. "Are you all right?"

Matilda opened her eyes but did not look up to see her cousin. She knew she never have heard her voice before. "Yes, but who…" As soon as the Princess lifted her face she found herself staring at Stephen's emerald eyes. He stared back at her silver-blue eyes that were the color of rain. _What beautiful eyes…_ they both thought.

Stephen helped his cousin back up with both hands grasped on hers. "My name is Stephen of Blois," he said to introduce himself.

"Princess Matilda of England," the Princess replied. She gave him a sweet smile. _He is so handsome_.

_My first love_, Stephen said in his mind. _And_ _her voice is so silky._

**~0~0~**

_**1109**_

"Mattie?" the Queen called, opening her daughter's bedchamber door. She saw her, Stephen, and Prince William playing with toys on the floor. "There are messengers down at the Great Hall who wants to talk to you."

"What do you think they will tell you, Mattie?" William asked.

Stephen glared at him. "Will, it is probably news."

"I will be there in a moment," Matilda responded to her mother. She looked at her cousin and younger brother. "I will be right back. I promise I will not be gone for too long." She rose herself up to escape her chamber.

Down at the Great Hall Matilda saw two men standing aside her father, who was polishing a gem. Her mother was standing next to him with hands folded and an expression that showed worry.

"Mama, who are these men?" the Princess interrogated. She heard footsteps behind so she turned and saw Stephen and Will entering. They were following all along to hear what will happen.

The Queen gestured at the men to speak. "Your Highness Princess Matilda of England." They both knelt and each kissed her right hand. "We are from Germany to come and tell you that Emperor Henry the Fifth asks your hand in marriage."

Matilda's eyes widened. Even Will's and Stephen's eyes were wide. "I… I do not know what to say," Matilda responded. She looked at her parents who were also surprised. _Why is the Emperor asking me to marry him? I am only seven!_

King Henry walked forward and said, "Excuse me but my daughter is only in her seventh year and is too young to become a bride. The Emperor is about fifteen years older than she and he is twenty-two years old now."

"Well… can you at least arrange her to betrothed to him until she reaches the right age? She can be sent to Germany for training to become an empress," one of the messengers suggested.

Queen Matilda then spoke up saying, "If she is to become the Empress Matilda of the Holy Roman Empire then that has to be part of the plan."

"I will decide whether or not she will be betrothed. Just give us some time please," King Henry said.

The Princess Matilda looked at her mother, next her father, then the messengers, and last behind at Stephen, who seemed to be sad. Tears started to form in her eyes. She ran out of the Great Hall back to her bedchamber upstairs. She jumped onto her bed to cry on the pillow. _Why? Why must the Emperor take me away from Stephen?_ After crying for a very long time, she fell asleep.

The next time Matilda awoke, she turned and saw Stephen sitting on a stool next to the bed, watching her. "Stephen? What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up.

"I… I came to make sure you are all right," her cousin replied. He moved himself to sit on the bed aside. "I know how you feel, Mattie. One of my friends was betrothed to a nobleman who was much older than her and she was scared. She did not want to go live with him and she feared that she will be..." He shook his head to avoid saying something inappropriate. "You, who probably might be betrothed to the Emperor? That is very shocking because I never imagined this would happen." He put an arm around her.

"I'm… I'm scared. I eventually have to learn to love him and he is much older than I. I probably will never ever see you, Mama, Papa, or Will again?" Matilda rested her head on her cousin's shoulder. _Will Papa refuse to betroth me to Emperor Henry? I do wish that one day he will arrange me to marry Stephen. Even though it does not happen I will always love him._

The door was opened by Will and his mother. Matilda raised her head up, and she and Stephen straightened themselves up. "What is it?" they both asked simultaneously.

Will sighed. "You are not going to like this but Papa has finally arranged you to be betrothed to Emperor Henry." He looked down at his boots.

His sister's eyes widened. "No…" she murmured. "No! I wish not to go! Please tell Papa I do not want to marry him!" She started to cry out very loud and she buried her face in the pillow again. "I do not want to go! I do not want to go! _I DO NOT WANT TO GO_!"

Her mother ran to her side and patted her back. "Calm down, child. Everything is going to be all right." She gave a small kiss on Matilda's head.

King Henry busted inside the chamber acquainted with guards. "What happened?" he asked, worried. "We have heard screaming." He looked at the bed to see his daughter crying with his wife, son, and nephew doing their best to try comforting her. He ran to the side of the bed to get a closer look at Matilda. "Mattie, are you all right?"

Not even daring to look at her father Matilda responded, "I do not want to marry a man a lot older than I. Papa, I do not want to go live in Germany. I want to stay home here in England and enjoy the rest of my childhood."

King Henry sighed. "I am sorry, my daughter, but it is to secure our country's alliance with the Empire. I admit that I will miss you when you leave by next year to travel to Germany but I pray that you will be a great Empress Matilda."

The Princess sat up and looked at her father. "You think so?" she said, giving a weak smile.

"You must remember this," the Queen said, moving to sit on the bed to her daughter's right. "You are destined for greatness, meaning sacrifices… Empress Matilda."

"I promise that you will be fine while at Germany and you will be a great Empress, probably even greater than the last one. I do not want you to leave me but I promise you will be all right." Stephen took her cousin's hand in his.

Matilda turned to look at him. "I have a thought that I want to come by every Christmas and Easter to visit England… and see you, Stephen of Blois." She gave a big embrace to him.

"I will give you permission and notify the Emperor that you may visit England every Christmas and Easter until your marriage," King Henry confirmed.

Matilda ended the embrace and looked back at her father. "Papa, will I still be able to dance ballet as an Empress?" she asked.

"Yes. You have to dance a grand _pas de deux_ with the Emperor after you are officially married to him."

**~0~0~**

_**June 1125**_

"Your Imperial Majesty, we are now arriving in Rouen," the driver announced through his shoulder.

The Dowager Empress Matilda was sitting in a carriage, looking out the window. It has been almost a month since her husband had died, and a few years back, Will died from the White Ship incident and he drowned. So then, she was the last legitimate child of King Henry. Matilda felt sorry that her younger brother died since she always thought he would become a great king like their father.

She had been an Empress for about eleven years. Now a beautiful young woman of twenty three years she had changed throughout the years ever since she left England in her eighth year. Matilda remembered when she married the Emperor Henry at the age of twelve, she did not fully love him but it took time for her to grow to love him. Despite this she never forgot about her love for Stephen. She thought about him at times but she thought that she will always be an Empress forever and never see him again.

But things have changed. Since the death of young brother Prince William, Matilda was the only sole heir left alive. Her mother died from an illness before he drowned. Her father would have appointed Stephen as the heir but he decided his daughter should be the first female ruler who will rule with her own right after he dies. Maybe King Henry will arrange her to marry Stephen to fulfill her dream so they both can rule together! With this thought Matilda's face brightened.

The carriage stopped to the castle courtyard. Someone opened the door to help the Dowager Empress off the carriage. She looked up and smiled with delight. She could still remember the architecture of the castles in England that were very similar to the castle she was about to enter. Matilda walked to the double doors to her left to enter. Soldiers walked beside her for protection. As she walked, a man approached her. He had dark chestnut brown hair arranged in a neat cut that Normans have, hazel eyes, and an oval-shaped face. The man was wearing a dark blue tunic that went up two inches above his knees and was acquired with a white belt. He was wearing a grey hose on his legs and black boots on his feet. Matilda knew something was familiar about him but after a moment she immediately recognized him.

"Robert?" she asked. She smiled and ran up to him to embrace. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

Robert of Gloucester returned the embrace. He was Matilda's half-brother, born as the eldest out of King Henry's illegitimate children. He was born twelve years before his sister was. His mother was the wife of a nobleman that King Henry had an affair with before he became king. After Robert was born he was brought up to live with him. During Matilda's childhood he was one of her protectors along with Stephen. They were especially close back then.

"I missed you too, Mattie." Robert let go of the embrace. "Father is right in the castle's Throne Room along with your stepmother Adelicia."

"Oh, that is right! I have to meet Stepmama!" Matilda exclaimed. She gestured her guards to follow her to the Throne Room.

When they all entered the only people who were originally in the room were her father the King Henry the First of England and her stepmother Queen Adelcia sitting on their thrones. Her father looked far more aged than the last time she saw him on the Easter before her marriage to the Emperor. Grey hair was starting to fade away his chestnut brown hair and beard. Wrinkles were forming on his face. Despite this he was still a strong handsome man healthy to be still living. His new wife was sitting next to him, smiling at her new stepdaughter. From all the letters that messengers had sent to Matilda, she was indeed truly beautiful with long wavy honey-blonde hair, an oval face, a pale clear complexion, and prominent azure eyes. Her smile was bittersweet and it reminded Matilda of how Stephen smiled at her in the childhood days.

As Matilda approached forward her father walked up to embrace her. "Oh, my beautiful daughter! How I missed you!" he exclaimed. Then he let go the embrace. "You have grown a lot! You look so much like your mother that many men will be enchanted by you. You remind me of her."

Matilda smiled. "Really? Thank you… Papa."

Queen Adelicia rose from her throne and walked into the conversation. "Hello, Matilda. You might know who I am." She then gave a small laugh but she wanted to continue. "I am glad to meet you and I wondered about how you look and who you are. Your father has told me all about you and it seemed that he was correct of your appearance."

Matilda gave a curtsy and smiled. "I'm glad to meet you too, Stepmama."

"By the way, Mattie, we will be moving the Court to Windsor within the next few months since the barons will swear fealty to you," King Henry said, interrupting.

"Where is Stephen?" Matilda asked, exciting to see him.

"He is not here since he is in Boulogne, recently married to your mother's niece Mathilde. He is busy there."

Surprised, Matilda widened her eyes. "WHAT! Stephen married Mathilde? Why? She was always a grouchy person!"

Her father sighed. "I chose her to help him because Stephen makes wrong decisions and is at times a coward."

"He is no coward!"

"Mattie, he is. I also have to tell you that I decided to arrange you to remarry to Geoffrey of Anjou, the son of Fulk, my enemy."

"No, I do not want to marry him! I have heard he is twelve now!" Matilda screamed. "He is just a mere boy!"

"I am sorry but this is the only way to earn more heirs to the throne. You will be married within three years," King Henry tried to explain softly, without losing his temper.

"Mattie, also, please calm yourself. I know you are upset but there is nothing you can do about it," Adelicia said calmly.

Matilda sighed and looked down. "You are right, Stepmama." She looked back up at her father. "Papa, I am sorry for being upset."

"Apology accepted. Now why not go to your new bedchamber upstairs?" King Henry said.

**~0~0~**

_**Months later in Windsor Castle**_

"Mattie! Stephen is coming!" someone from outside the chamber called.

It has been months since Matilda has returned from Germany and she seemed to be adapted to her old life again from childhood. Despite that she never played with her toys anymore she still kept her doll Lavender. "Do you think Stephen still loves me?" she asked her.

Lavender sat up and blinked her eyes to come to life. "I am certain," she replied, smiling. "I do believe he has changed a little throughout the years and he probably looks more handsome now."

Matilda closed the book she was reading and laid it on her bed sheets. "I will be back later," she told Lavender. She ran from her upstairs bedchamber to Windsor Castle's courtyard. She saw Stephen on a white stallion. Lavender was right; he had changed throughout the years and grew more handsome. As he dismounted he met his cousin's eyes, and he ran to her for an embrace. "Mattie…" he whispered. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Matilda replied, smiling.

Her cousin let go of the embrace. "There is something I wanted to tell you but I never got to say it before you left for Germany." He allowed her to follow him into the castle to a small room located in the kitchen, filled with some knickknacks such as mops, brooms, and anvils. "Matilda," Stephen began. "You have grown from a small handsome little girl to a very beautiful and fair young woman… and I love you. I have always loved you. I love your beauty, your strong-willed personality, everything about you. Even after you have gotten married I still loved you no matter what."

Matilda's eyes widened. "I… I cannot believe this. I always thought you have loved me ever since we first met but I never imagined you will admit this to me." She looked down with sad her eyes filled with sadness. "Stephen, I am to be married to Geoffrey of Anjou to continue the line of the Normans."

"Ah, who cares about that? I want to say that I want to be with you, Mattie, and I cannot live without you."

"I cannot be with you, Stephen. That would be adulterous," Matilda murmured softly. A moment of silence came upon them. Then she sighed and lifted her face to finally decide to admit her feelings. "I, too, always have loved you ever since we were children. I fell in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you." She gave a small smile.

"No matter what happens to you, I will always love you," Stephen replied. He put a hand on his cousin's cheek, causing her to blush. He moved his face closer to hers and then his lips touched her rose lips. They kissed for a moment, finally fully admitting their romantic feelings for each other. They pulled away briefly and then kissed again.

**~0~0~**

_**June 1128**_

"I cannot believe this! I am to be married within a week!" Matilda nearly shouted, elbows on the windowsill of her stepmother's chamber.

Adelicia stared at her. "Time has flown by swiftly. I, too, cannot believe. Eventually, you have to leave England, us… and Stephen." She sighed. She knew that Matilda had an affair with her cousin since she had told her. Despite that Adelicia always followed rules she never told her husband about the affair.

"Why did God gave us this Fate? He is married to my other cousin who is very cruel. She wants Stephen to steal the throne when the time comes," Matilda said.

Her stepmother stood up with surprise. "What! If someone discovers her plot she can be executed!"

Matilda stared at her. "Adelicia, was she ever cruel to you?"

"Well," she began. "She always talks to me how a person should when meeting royalty but I can never even imagine her being so ruthless and cruel. I might probably have dislike to her."

The chamber's door opened, revealing Stephen who was entering. Matilda gasped and her heart started to pound at the sight of seeing him. His eyes revealed sadness and worry. "Mattie, please, I need to talk to you," he said, walking toward his Matilda.

She backed away. "No! I cannot!"

"Stephen, I do not think this is a good time to come here," Adelicia said, blocking his way.

"I really need to talk to her. It is very important."

"Very well. I will allow you to talk to her for a while. I almost forgot that I need to talk to Brian FitzCount today, so I will be right back. I will be gone for half the hour." Adelicia left the room, leaving Matilda and Stephen alone in the chamber.

Stephen approached his love and said, "Matilda, I love you and I cannot live without you. Can we please go to Germany so we can live there?" He leaned down to kiss her temple.

"That is not a good possible idea. People will think it is strange for a woman to live with a man he is not married to," Matilda replied.

"Please Mattie… Please stay with me."

"I can't! If I do not get married I will not have enough power to inherit the throne!"

Stephen gave a sad sigh. "I can no longer take this anymore. I will be in pain for the rest of my life." He turned to strode away from Matilda. Tears swelled up in Matilda's eyes and she could not bear to see her Stephen leave.

"Please don't leave me! I cannot live with you too and I cannot say goodbye!" she cried. She ran to his arms. "I love you! Please don't go!"

Stephen held her and said, "What are you going to do? Are you still going to marry Geoffrey of Anjou and prostitute yourself for the Kingdom?"

Matilda then sighed. "All right, I will decide this. Once I marry Geoffrey, I will not love him or allow him to touch me. I promise you. How can I allow someone to touch and caress me after you already did?"

"Let us not have any more talk about this. I want to spend this last week with you," Stephen said. He put his arms around her to kiss on the lips and Matilda kissed in return.

**~0~0~**

_**1129**_

"Mattie is here," Stephen announced, running to his uncle.

"I have heard from her letters that Geoffrey had physically assaulted her since she refused to bed with him," King Henry replied. "I will meet her in the Great Hall later."

Stephen ran to go see Matilda returning to Windsor Castle. When she arrived in courtyard, he saw that her eyes were red and bruised, bruises that revealed pain on her skin, and her gold fair hair unkempt. He gasped with surprise. "Mattie! You look awful!"

His cousin dismounted from her horse herself. "Stephen…" she began. Tears began to swell up from her eyes. "I know not what to say but Geoffrey attacked me and lost his temper after I refused to sleep with him." She sighed and laid her head on his chest to sob.

"It is all right. Just come with me to my chamber and tell me what happened. It is all right if you do not wish to tell." Stephen led her back inside the castle.

**~0~0~**

Many months later, Matilda was sent back to Anjou to be with Geoffrey again after her father wrote a message saying that he will not allow him to abuse his daughter. When Geoffrey tried his best to make Matilda love him, it did not work out right. He would sometimes lose his temper but he kept on revealing his unrequited love for her.

Next time, Matilda went back to England since her father wanted the barons to swear fealty to her the second time. One night, Stephen came to her chamber to resume their affair. They spent another year together… but the time has come to its end.

One day in the summer, Matilda sent a note to Stephen to come meet her in their customary meeting place. She sat beside a tree and looked at the flowers sitting in front of her. _This is too difficult to do. I finally made my decision but this is my only choice_, she thought. She picked up a violet and played it on her hand.

_Clip-clop_. She turned and saw Stephen and his stallion approaching. He dismounted and ran to her side to sit beside. "Are you all right, my love?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed and looked down on the ground. "I need to tell you something but it is so difficult for me to say it."

Stephen stared at her. "What is it?"

"I must return to Geoffrey because…" Matilda gave another sigh. "I am with child."

Stephen's eyes widened. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"What am I to do now?"

Matilda looked at her love's eyes and said, "It is your job that you are not to reveal you are the baby's father and Geoffrey has to treat him or her as his own. I am leaving England tomorrow to go back to Anjou." Tears started to swell from her eyes.

"I cannot believe this. My own love is with a child I cannot claim and meanwhile, my wife is pregnant again with a child I am forced to claim. Please, Mattie, please stay with me. You mean more than life to me." Stephen responded, taking his hand in hers.

"I cannot stay with you anymore. Everyone must not know our child is illegitimate and must think it is Geoffrey's son. If the baby is a boy, he will be the heir to the English throne. I am sorry, Stephen, but this is my only choice." Matilda's tears fell down and she started to sob.

"Mattie, I have said this countless times. I will always love you no matter what happens. You must remember that," Stephen said. He brushed strands of Matilda's gold fair hair behind her ears and pulled her chin up for a kiss.

**~0~0~**

_**Early 1136**_

"How dare he! Stephen swore fealty to me twice and now he stole the throne from Henry and I!" Matilda screamed. She threw a pillow to the wall with anger.

King Henry died a few months ago, and Stephen usurped the throne from his cousin. Matilda was not there with her father when he was dying because she was pregnant with her third child. Since she was away this allowed her cousin to steal the throne from her and he was crowned King of England on December 26, 1135.

"Mattie, please calm down! You are with child and you cannot be filled with anger," Geoffrey said. He helped his wife sit down on a bench.

"I was supposed to be on the throne right after Papa died!" Matilda then thought of Stephen's wife. "Mathilde… I am going to kill her too! They both took the throne from the future King Henry the Second!"

Geoffrey put his arm around her. "I am sure your Uncle King David of Scotland will produce an invasion to England and help you gain the throne for the rightful heir of England."

**~0~0~**

Throughout the next few years Geoffrey and King David of Scotland led invasions to England to help Matilda get the throne. Stephen has heard of this and he arranged an army to attack in return. It was the beginning of "The Anarchy."

The beginning of 1141 arrived, and in February, there was a battle in Lincoln. Matilda's army successfully managed to capture Stephen and bring him down. They brought him to Bristol Castle, the place where he was going to imprisoned.

Robert of Gloucester went to his half-sister and said, "Mattie, Stephen has been captured."

"Thank you, Robert. Please let the guards bring him here in this room. I need to talk to him," Matilda answered.

Robert gave a quick bow and walked out to inform the guards to bring their cousin in. "Leave us," she said to the guards after they brought him inside. They bowed and left.

"So it is Stephen, the usurper of the Kingdom of England," Matilda began, crossing her arms. "You, who has fooled me to love him, broke the promise to remain loyal to the Empress Matilda, has stolen the throne from her."

"Mattie, please I can explain," Stephen said, approaching her.

"There is _nothing_ you have to tell me. I know why you did this anyway." Matilda turned away from him with no interest.

"I did not mean to hurt you but…" He then gave a sigh. "I began to think about my interest of becoming King of England and I liked it."

Matilda turned back to face Stephen and gave a laugh. "Like being king? Ha! That is some ridiculous excuse!" She stopped laughing. "But you have hurt me, Stephen of Blois. For that I am imprisoning you. That is all I have to say." She walked away from him to exit the room.

"Wait, please." Stephen put his hand on hers. "Am I not the father of your son Henry?"

Matilda widened her eyes and looked at him. "You have not acted like a father to my young Prince Henry. Geoffrey was the one who cared for him and treated him like his son, and you have given him nothing."

"I can change that."

"I do not believe you."

"Please, Mattie, I still love you." Stephen brushed strands of Matilda's fringes and kissed her on the lips. She did not return the kiss but for some reason she let him. She tried to recall any feelings of love for him but none came to her. With anger, she pushed him away aggressively.

"I hate you, I hate you, Stephen of Blois!" she screamed very loudly. She turned to walk to the door and put her hand on the nub.

"I love you, Matilda. Please don't leave me!" Stephen cried with tears falling from his eyes.

Matilda turned her head to look at him and replied, "Do you love me or your wife? Which Matilda?" She opened the door and left the room. She then sunk down onto floor. Tears came from her eyes, and she put her face on her hand to sob quietly.

**~0~0~**

The civil war has been going on for more than a decade. After Stephen's imprisonment, Matilda was declared as Lady of English before her crowning to become Queen of England. But by November 1141, the people started to go against her because they thought of her arrogant and stubborn since she refused to lower the taxes. Mathilde managed to form an army to rebel against her cousin. Matilda eventually escaped to safety, and Stephen was free to become King of England once again.

Sometime years later, Prince Henry went to Stephen for money since he needed it to raid England. Surprisingly, he accepted and handed the money to him because of the fact Henry was his son and he wanted to build a relationship with him to the end the war. Stephen even asked if Henry knew he is son and that he is his birth father, and Henry replied saying he knew. They then had a bit of a long conversation together. After Henry left, Stephen thought his son should become his successor since the son he had to claim, Eustace, had to many enemies and was too arrogant to become King.

Years later in 1153, Stephen finally made the decision to declare Henry as his heir since Eustace died earlier from poison and his other son he had to claim, William, was a wimp. Even Matilda was there when the Treaty of Wallingford was signed.

In the Great Hall of Wallingford Castle, all the noble families and knights assembled for King Stephen's announcement of the treaty. Stephen was sitting on his throne-like chair with his hands on the chair's arms. Despite his aging he was still a handsome man. The Empress Matilda was sitting to his left in a similar chair with her hands folded. She saw Stephen staring at her and she smiled at him for the first time in many years. Like him she has aged too with her hair having some grey strands, but it was hardly noticeable since most of her gold fair hair was still standing. _Their_ grown son was sitting to Stephen's right with his left elbow on the chair's arm. With the Hall's windows open the breeze blew his auburn hair and he smiled happily.

Stephen stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped chatting to look at him.

"As the Treaty of Wallingford says, I, King Stephen, pronounce Prince Henry, son of the Empress Matilda, as my legitimate heir of the Kingdom of England," he announced. "This truly ends the civil war that has been going on for almost nineteen years. I admit I was wrong to usurp the throne from my cousin so I deeply apologize to her and her son for this." He looked at Matilda and continued saying, "I wanted to undo the wrongdoing I have done to you, Matilda, and I believe that Prince Henry will become a great king, greater than I."

Matilda's smile widened and her eyes revealed to him that she was still in love with her. "I accept your sincere apology, King Stephen. I do believe that my son will be a better king than my own cousin."

Stephen raised his glass and said, "To a toast to our soon-to-be King Henry the Second of England… and undoing the wrong I have done to Empress Matilda." After everyone raised their glasses to drink wine, Stephen walked up to Matilda and took her hand.

"My Empress Matilda, will you be honored to dance a grand _pas de deux_ with me?" he asked.

Matilda squeezed his hand. "I will be greatly honored to dance a grand _pas de deux_ with you." She then lowered her voice to a whisper so no one can hear. "And I still and will always love you, my Stephen… even when you are no longer here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Wait, so that's what happened?" Bo asked Matilda. "Henry the Second is Stephen's son too?"

Matilda nodded. "Stephen and I were right; Henry became a really great king. He eventually founded the Angevin Empire and it expanded."

"But what happened to it?"

"After my grandson, Richard, died, the Empire started to crumble apart… and…" Matilda shook her head. "Never mind about that. What matters is that you need to defeat Ad Vindicum free from my other descendants and Queen Elizabeth. I will help your husband and your friends find you."

Bo gave a wide smile and said, "Thank you, Empress Matilda. I am grateful that you told me that I descended from English and British royalty. I admit that I am kind of proud as a member." She saw Matilda staring at her oddly. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to be _that _arrogant."

"Bo, don't make the same mistake I did because I was sometimes arrogant and too proud of my royal status and because of that I became strict people went against me. You must know that," Matilda admitted.

"I won't," Bo promised. "But can you please help me get off these ropes? I know I have the power to stop Ad Vindicum."

"I shall help you." Matilda waved her hand and the rope tore as Bo fell onto the ground. "Ow…" she cried softly.

Her ancestor nearly shrieked. "I'm sorry, Bo! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

The half-human shepherdess got up slowly, feeling some pain. "Apology accepted. I think…" She sat up. "I think I nearly broke my left arm, but I believe I can still move it." Bo gave her left arm movement.

"As long as you're all right, Bo, you can do it. I will be with you always." Matilda disappeared in the smoke, leaving Bo the mission to defeat Ad Vindicum.

**~0~0~**

"Hey, should we do this just the three of us?" Buzz asked, tapping his foot.

Jessie put her hands on her hips and gave a mischievous smile. "How about I use my magic to bring the rest of The Gang here?"

"Maybe we should. Besides, Ad Vindicum might attack us back and we are most likely not strong enough to defeat them," Woody replied.

"All righty then." Jessie pulled her Red Magic Wand from her back-pocket of her jeans. She waved it, saying in her mind to bring her friends from home. After she finished her spell, a light appeared on the floor near the table, revealing Slinky, Rex, Dolly, Peter, Monica, Tori, Aly, Katie, and the rest of The Gang from the Andersons' house.

Slinky looked up and stared at Woody. "Woody? Is that you?"

"Slinky!" Woody exclaimed, jumping down to hug his close friend.

Peter showed a frown on his face. "Why are we here in England? And what is this place?" He moved his head around to browse.

"Oh, this is the library of Sutton Courtenay Manor," Buzz responded, jumping off with Jessie.

"Bo is great danger! We heard this Prophecy about a descendant of this royal person will defeat this secret society of toys named Ad Vindicum!" Jessie shouted.

"What! She is in danger? How is she a subject of the Prophecy?" Dolly shrieked with surprise.

The cowgirl doll waved her Wand to levitate the copy of the Empress Matilda's portrait and bring down to the ground. Once it landed all the toys gathered around to look at it. "Empress Matilda? Who is she?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"Yeah! Who is she?" the other toys asked. Not even Hamm knew who she was.

"She was once an Empress of the Holy Roman Empire – which was Germany at that time – and after her husband died she returned her England and remarried since she is the only surviving child of King Henry the First. Her cousin Stephen stole the throne from her after he died and this caused a civil war. When Matilda brought him down, she was proclaimed Lady of the English before her scheduled coronation, but Stephen's wife raised an army to stop her so Matilda escaped. The war went on for many years until Stephen decided that Matilda's eldest son Henry will become his successor," Buzz explained.

"Hm… Sounds interesting," Mr. Potato Head mumbled with a bit of an attitude.

"Forget about that! We need to rescue Bo now!" Woody nearly screamed.

"So what do we do?" Mr. Pricklepants interrogated, having not spoken the whole time.

A long silence came upon them. No thoughts have entered their minds on how to defeat Ad Vindicum and rescue Bo Peep Pride. Finally, something came into Woody's mind. "All right. Let's gather up, everyone," he announced, "I've got a plan."

**~0~0~**

It took some time for Woody to explain the plan but he wanted his friends to make sure they understand. "You guys got the plan?" Woody asked.

The Gang all nodded with truth. "We're ready, Sheriff Woodrow Pride."

"All right, I'll use the Four-Point Spell like how they did in the _Harry Potter_ video games to guide us to our friend Bo," Jessie said. She waved her wand a blue mist appeared. It took the form a sheep. The sheep ran to the library door, leaving a small trail of the mist for guidance.

"Why is the Four-Point Spell a sheep? You're not doing a Patronus like they did in the movies," Tori asked.

"I don't know, but we should follow it," Buzz replied. The toys started to follow him and the trail.

"Reminds me of the silver doe in the seventh movie," Woody mumbled.

When they all reached the outside grounds of the manor, some toys seemed a bit nervous of becoming lost.

"A-Are you sure this w-will lead to where Bo is?" Slinky stammered.

"I'm sure, Slink, don't worry," Woody responded over his shoulder. Soon, he stepped on something. It was something made out of metal. Woody looked and crouched down to pick it up. It was the Pink Diamond Necklace Bo dropped while running away!

"What's that?" Monica asked with curiosity.

"Guys, this is the Pink Diamond Necklace! Bo accidentally lost it!" Woody exclaimed. He stared at the Diamond for a very long time, thinking of Bo. _Don't worry, my love, I will save you. _He put the Necklace over his neck and straightened his back. _"_We gotta keep going!" he shouted with confidence.

The Gang started running faster to follow.

**~0~0~**

Bo's bonnet, cape, and clothes were filled with dirt marks, and her skin was also blemished. "I have to get out of here and defeat Lavender and the others!" she said, running for the barn door. She tried pushing but it was locked with a lock on the latch. She forgot that one of the Ad Vindicum members added that.

_Hm…_ Bo looked around for anything that will unlock the lock. She saw a long, thick stick adjacent to a big stack of cube-shaped hays so she decided to use it. Once she obtained it, she pulled it upward for the point to touch the lock hole. Bo pushed the stick harder and the lock fell onto the floor. Bo moved the stick to push the latch to the other side to open the door.

"Yes! I could get out, and go back to the manor!" she shouted with happiness. Soon she bumped against someone. It was Lavender. Her face was red and her neck was flushed. Her expression obviously showed wrath.

"How did you get the hell out of there?" she snarled.

The shepherdess immediately showed anger. "Just let me go!"

"Ha! If you weren't so much like my owner, I would not have done away with her," Lavender said, smiling and arms crossed.

Bo gasped in horror. "You killed her! You _killed_ Matilda!"

Soon the members' of Ad Vindicum eyes widened and stared at Lavender. Her wicked smile disappeared from her face.

"Well, well, well! Look who's the intelligent descendant of Empress Matilda here!" she mocked. "Morton, take her. We'll find another secret hideout and plan a way to kill her… and her friends!"

"As you wish," Morton responded. He was a monstrous, muscular alligator action figure who walked on two legs. He wore a torn, brown tunic skirt with a black belt tied on his waist.

"No, no!" Bo shrieked. Morton grabbed her and put her body onto his back and shoulders, and she began to scream. "You put me down right now you filthy monster!"

"No way. I won't, Your Highness!"

Bo started to flush with more anger. "PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR…!" As soon as she was about to finish her threat, Morton threw her down and gave a hard kick. More pain swelled up on to her body. Her eyes were becoming bloodshot. Her face smeared with dirt. Her hands were bleeding. Her dress and cape was torn. Her hair bow on her curls was falling apart. Bo was starting to lose her strength as blackness filled her eyes.

"Help… me!" she wailed. Once she cried out she fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Um, guys…" Rex whimpered. "Are you sure we are going to find Bo on time? What if it's too late when we catch up?"

All the toys turned slowly and stared at him. "What?" he asked.

No response and everyone continued walking. They found themselves in the Abbey Meadow and saw footprints found on the dirt and grass.

"I think these are either Ad Vindicum's footprints or Bo's," Tori said.

"We gotta follow them!" Woody shouted. He ran and to follow the trail and his friends also followed. As they went further the footprints started to disappear.

"What…?" As Woody was about to finish, a bright light blinded him. He covered his eyes. His friends' mouths and jaws widened.

The Four-Point sheep shape-shifted into a fair woman and her hands were clasped to her front. Buzz and Jessie immediately recognized her. "Matilda? You… you're the sheep?" the both asked simultaneously. The couple looked at each other with surprise. "Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!"

Matilda giggled. "You two are so funny." She looked at Woody and smiled. "Woodrow Pride, I must say something to you."

The sheriff cowboy doll opened his eyes slowly. He gasped at the sight of Bo's ancestor. "Holy cow… You really do look so much like my wife."

The Empress closed her eyes and said, "I must tell you where your beautiful wife is." She reopened them and pointed at a small house built with dark stones and wood behind her. It was dilapidated and falling apart. Woody saw the door was ajar.

"I must also tell you about Lavender too," Matilda continued. "She… she murdered me when I was in my sixty-fifth year. She stabbed me with a dagger in my sleep. After I went into Heaven, I've heard the truth of her. She threatened my cousin Mathilde to threaten Stephen to steal the throne from me. Lavender made Mathilde fall into her influence ever since she was small and my cousin did not realize what she had done herself. It was like she was under a spell. Lavender wanted me to be angered and miserable and to blame Stephen for stealing the throne. Lavender plotted to even poison Eustace so she can be declared as the successor and everyone would know that toys can come alive. But Mathilde died before the incident so Lavender decided to plot another plan. Eventually she never got her wish since Stephen decided that _our _son would become king.

Lavender also knew my brother Will would never become King of England, and she ordered a toy to board onto the White Ship and crash it through the rocks near the shore in Normandy. Lavender acted like she was a supporter of me after Will died but she gave me advices that aren't even wise so I refused to do them. Because of that her hatred for me grew worse – well, she always hated me secretly - that she wanted to literally kill me. She formed Ad Vindicum sometime during the war, and she and the members wanted to wait until the time comes to murder me then my son – by the way, my son wasn't murdered actually. Even after Stephen and I made peace she still wanted to kill me because she always thought I was not a suitable ruler and she thought my Henry didn't deserve to be on the throne. She even said my descendants don't either. As I said before, she wanted a toy to be a Queen regnant of England, meaning _she_ wanted to be Queen of all Britain."

Woody gasped. "A toy _can't_ become a ruler of people! That's exposing our secret of becoming alive when people are not around! A war could break out between toys and humans since some people, like Sid Phillips, used to torture toys, and playtime will no longer exist if that happen!"

Matilda gave a sigh. "After my death someone prophesied that a descendant of mine born in the fourth month and after a millennium of the formation of the Kingdom of England will have powers that she does not know of until later to vanquish Ad Vindicum. When Lavender heard of this, she formed became so angered that she decided to form plots to assassinate my descendants. She managed to murder King Edward V and his younger brother Richard but most of her plots did not work out well. When Queen Elizabeth the Second was born, Lavender immediately suspected she is the descendant with the power to stop her because Elizabeth was born in April and she was born after one thousand years since the Kingdom of England was formed. Elizabeth knew too that toys could come to life, leading more speculation, but Lavender and Ad Vindicum kept on failing to kill her because of the high security.

I gave no hints to Lavender that Bo is the subject of the Prophecy but she knew because of the resemblance, personality, and her Pink Diamond Necklace. She knew about the legend and since that Necklace had magic, she became suspicious. Bo was granted with that Necklace because of her ancestry. God knew she was the subject of the Prophecy so He granted the Necklace's powers and magic to her. You must know I care about Bo as much as you do and you must help her defeat Lavender. I would never allow someone to kill a descendant of me that Britain does know not."

Woody knelt down on one knee to the Empress Matilda. "I promise you that I shall help my wife destroy Ad Vindicum once and for all."

The rest of The Gang also knelt down to her. "Your Imperial Majesty," they all said.

"Rise. I will watch you all till the very end." Matilda shape-shifted back into a sheep but this time, she was a golden-fleeced sheep with a purple head and purple hooves. She was wearing a hexagon-shaped amethyst pendant around her neck. The sheep smiled at Bo's friends and husband and she ran to the air and disappeared into the sky.

Woody turned to his friends and said, "We must go inside that dilapidated house, find Bo, and help her defeat Ad Vindicum. We cannot give up so who's with me?"

"We all are!" everyone shouted.

The toys soon followed Woody into the house. Inside, there was nothing but worn furniture, broken glass on the floor, papers and feathers scattered, burnt scars on wooden planks, and water dripping from the ceilings. There were countless holes of holes on the wooden floor, and it seemed like this house was abandoned because of a fire that nearly burned down the whole house.

"Man, this is filthy!" Mr. Potato head complained.

"Shut up! They might hear us!" Slinky growled angrily.

Soon, there was a muffled scream coming from somewhere. The toys knew the sound was familiar so they went further to follow.

**~0~0~**

"Scream all you want, Your Highness!" Morton laughed wickedly. He slapped Bo with his sharp claws on his hand, causing Bo's cheek to bleed. "Do you admit you are a descendant of the Empress Matilda and you are the one who will stop us?"

Bo tried to gasp for breath. She could not be killed yet if she admitted she was the one to stop them, Morton will give her more pain. She felt him kicking her legs. "Please… please stop hurting me!" she cried.

"JUST ADMIT IT! ADMIT YOU ARE HER DESCENDANT!" Morton roared.

Tears formed from Bo's bloodshot eyes. She must ignore the pain and stop Ad Vindicum!

**~0~0~**

"Are you sure it's safe to go up those stairs?" Jessie asked, pointing at the stairs in front of her. They were dilapidated as the house, and the planks and wood were ready to break in half.

"I don't think so. Where's Slinky?" Dolly called out.

"Right here," Slinky called, emerging from the crowd. "I'm ready." He shook his slinky body.

"Alright, Slinky jump to the top and we'll climb across you," Woody ordered.

"You must remember that I might be old, but I still got a spring on my step," the dachshund replied. He shook his slinky more and leaped to the top of the staircase.

"All right, Slinkykins!" Hamm cheered.

One by one the toys climbed across him to descend to the upstairs floor. Woody was first. Buzz was second. Jessie was third. Then each by each the toys approached the floor. When everyone crossed, Woody pulled Slinky to the upstairs floor.

"OK, so let's search for Bo. Everyone separate," Woody commanded. All the toys walked in different directions to search, but Buzz and Jessie stayed.

"Are you guys going to find her?" Woody asked as he was about go up through the attic stairwell.

"We're coming with you, Sheriff," Buzz replied.

"Well, all right."

**~0~0~**

"Your precious Woody and your friends will never find you!" Lavender spat at Bo's face.

"Just because I'm a descendent of Matilda doesn't mean you have to kill me!" Bo shrieked, admitting her identity.

"You know what? I'm out of here!" Lavender cried angrily. She walked away from the half-human shepherdess for no reason like last time and climbed through a ladder to the rooftop of the house.

Morton was still beside her, staring. "I'll tell you what: if you do not wish to be killed, why don't you join us?" he asked.

Bo gasped in horror. "NEVER!"

"Then you will die!" Morton walked to an old dresser across him and Bo. He opened the bottom drawer and took a sharp knife. He walked back to Bo with the dagger, ready to murder her.

"No! Please don't! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Bo screamed. She saw Morton raised the knife to stab her heart, and she covered herself with her arms and with her eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly, the attic door slammed open. "Stop right there," a familiar voice came.

A cowboy doll, a space ranger action figure, and a cowgirl doll were standing there. Bo immediately recognized them and shouted with a smile: "Woody!"

Morton turned and saw the three. They all had angry faces.

"Well, well, well! Look who has shown, along with his two partners!" he said, smiling.

"Just let my wife go!" Woody shouted bravely. Soon the rest of The Gang arrived behind him and his two best friends.

"Oh, I see you brought some back-ups!" Morton laughed evilly. He looked at the rooftop entrance. "Lavender! Come out here!" Immediately after he said that Lavender and the rest of the members of Ad Vindicum jumped down. "Oh, look who came to show up!" Lavender said, giving a wicked smile. She walked beside Bo and grabbed her baby blue cape. "I'll take her!" She dragged her to the rooftop as Bo cried out with pain.

"NO!" Woody screamed. He looked at his friends and said, "Remember the plan. Fight Ad Vindicum while I go help and rescue Bo." He ran to the ladder and climbed up while the rest of The Gang started a battle against their enemies.

At the rooftop the cowboy gasped as he saw Lavender and Bo close to the edge. The evil doll was holding a knife that was pointing to the nape of the shepherdess's neck. The shepherdess had blood and perspiration falling from her forehead and she was looking down to the ground below. "Lavender, stop!" Woody cried with horror.

"If you take one more step further she shall be gone."

"Why?" Woody asked. "Why must you kill my wife? And why did you kill Matilda?"

The doll's eyes widened at first. How could he discover the truth? She then lowered her eyes. "I know not what you are talking about, Woodrow Pride."

Woody's face began to flush. "Excuse me? I think you do. She loved you and she loved playing with you. You were like a best friend to her."

"How did you know?" Lavender screamed angrily.

"You _never_ loved her! You pretended to be her friend ever since Queen Matilda gave you to her daughter! You wanted to be Queen regnant of England instead of Matilda and her descendants!" Woody yelled bravely.

Lavender's face flushed red. As soon as she was going to say something, Woody continued. "You did not give loyalty to Bo's ancestor because you are heartless, cold, and arrogant. You threatened her cousin, Mathilde, to threaten Stephen to steal the throne away from her. You tried to poison Mathilde's son Eustace so she can have you Queen regnant after Stephen dies but she died before he was poisoned and before she could announce you as the successor. She realized what she had done with her life and she asked for forgiveness. Stephen then declared _his _son Henry as his heir because he is his true son and William was a coward. What about you? You are far too much a virago to become a ruler! Your wish to be Queen of all Britain will _never_ come true as Bo will defeat you tonight!"

"Matilda never loved me, by the way! She refused my advices I gave her during the time she hated Stephen and she was too stubborn to become Queen regnant of England!" Lavender said.

"She loved you, Lavender! She really did love you throughout her life! Through her wisdom Matilda knew your advices weren't the best! She even felt bad of how heartless you are after her death, and if you couldn't have her then _no one_ could!"

Buzz and Jessie emerged from the attic was they climbed through the ladder. They peeked at the confrontation of Woody and Lavender with a gasp.

"You will watch her die! After I kill Bo tonight, I will do another plot to assassinate the Queen, her son, and her grandchildren so I will become Queen of United Kingdom once and for all!" Lavender announced since she did not care of what Woody said. She looked at Bo, who now had her eyes shut. The evil doll raised the knife, ready to stab her.

Buzz became so angered that he ran and leaped onto Lavender, pushing her off the rooftop… with Bo! When he looked up, he realized his mistake.

Woody gasped as he ran to drop himself off. He could hear his two best friends screaming his name but he did not care. _I must help Bo defeat Lavender if they both survive!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Bo opened her bloodshot eyes, finding herself in Woody's arms. She saw him unconscious as he leaned against a tree. She got up and looked around for a sign of Lavender. Eventually, she saw her lying on her stomach next to a shrub unconscious. Bo looked around for a weapon to defeat Lavender since she did not have her Pink Diamond Necklace. She looked at her husband's holster and saw a sharp nail filer that had a point keen as a knife. Bo took it out and pointed it at Lavender.

The evil doll regained consciousness and raised herself. She looked at the half-human shepherdess pointing the nail filer to her face. "Do wish to fight me?" she asked icily.

"Yes, we shall fight," Lavender responded with a wicked smile. She grabbed her small dagger from her side and swished it, trying to let the point go through Bo's nose but the half-human shepherdess managed to defend herself with her dagger. The two kept on dueling.

Woody regained consciousness and stirred. When he opened his eyes, he gasped in horror seeing the two toys battling. Then he saw Lavender trying to push herself forward with her dagger trying to hit Bo's heart but Bo flipped backward. With anger, Lavender crashed her body through her and put her hands on Bo's throat, trying to choke her.

"L-let… me… go!" Bo tried crying out. "I… c-c-can't… breathe!" She grabbed Lavender's hand to remove it from her neck. She kicked her as Lavender flew back. Bo gasped for breath as she sat up.

Lavender slowly got up as she stared at her. She ran, screaming angrily, to hit her enemy. As Bo got up she felt Lavender punch her right eye, falling back on the ground again. _Oh, no! I think I have a black eye!_ She then felt her kicking her shins, giving her legs more pain.

"Guess what, Princess Bo?" Lavender kicked Bo's back, causing her to roll over through a bush of thorns. The half-human shepherdess felt more cuts over her skin, face, and on her clothes. "_You_ don't deserve to live."

With anger, Bo got up and ran to punch Lavender's nose. She saw blood emerge. _Blood? How? _Bo then dismissed this thought as a hallucination_. _She felt her feet stepped on and she cried out of pain.

_Oh, no! What should I do? I promised Matilda that I will help Bo!_ Woody looked down and remembered he was wearing his wife's Pink Diamond Necklace. He took it off his neck. "BO!" he called out. Woody saw the half-human shepherdess look at him. He threw the Necklace and Bo caught it with her hand. As soon as she put it on, Lavender stabbed her left arm.

"NO!" Woody cried very loudly. Tears came from his eyes as they dropped.

Bo shivered as she felt the pain. She fell backwards on the ground and stared at the stars in the sky. _I can't give up…_

"It seems like my work is done since I stabbed you so severely that you can die within an hour." Lavender smirked and turned to leave. She did not see Bo struggling to rise. The half-human shepherdess behind her grabbed her dagger and got up to hurt her back. She walked slowly and then… stabbed her. The evil doll cried with pain and fell on her stomach.

With her blood instead of tears coming from her eyes, Bo stared at Lavender. She saw her turn her body and used her legs to kick her. Bo fell back on the ground again. Lavender used her right hand to choke her again. With the other hand she raised her dagger, ready to stab the chest. Bo grabbed the blade of the dagger, using her strength to avoid getting the sharp tip insert her skin. More blood emerged from her hand. _Segítsen_, Bo said through her mind. Help me.

Suddenly, the Pink Diamond on her Necklace started to glow bright. Lavender gasped in horror and pulled back. "What is this? What's going on with your Necklace?" she cried.

"_Nyisd ki_, Hell," Bo said, her eyes glowing her bright blue. Open up, Hell. As soon as she said that, she saw part of the ground crack behind Lavender and tremors occurred.

_What is she doing?_ Woody thought. _And what is she speaking?_

Bo got up and spread her arms out and said in the strange language, "O God, our Father, this doll committed the worst sins I could never imagine. She is no longer deserves to be part of this world anymore so she must be damned in Hell_._"

"What the hell are you even saying?" Lavender shrieked. When she turned around, she saw fire sprouting from the ground, taking the shape of a serpent. She realized who this is: the Devil! She turned back to Bo and cried, "No! You can't damn me to Hell! You're not even God!"

Bo clasped her hands to her front. "God has seen the sins you have committed and because you gave nothing but darkness to my ancestors and because of this you must be punished forever."

Lavender gasped. "You! You have the heart of Satan! This can't be true!"

"That is not true. It is my mission to stop you," Bo said in the language that Lavender could not understand.

"What?"

Bo did not answer as she saw the Devil coil himself around Lavender and pulled her to her Fate. The inferno to Hell was shut by itself after Lavender was gone. The Pink Diamond Necklace also stopped glowing, leaving the night's darkness around. Bo turned and saw her husband's face in horror. His eyes were widened, his jaw dropped, and no breath emerged from his mouth.

"H-how are you speaking H-h-hungarian?" Woody stammered in shock.

Bo gasped. "I was speaking Hungarian?"

Woody nodded. He got up and gave his wife a lovingly embrace. "Are you all right, love?"

"I… I don't know. I have too many bruises. My dress, bonnet, even my _pointe_ shoes are ruined," Bo replied. She moved her head and laid it against Woody's chest. "I'm too tired too…"

"Well, at least it's over," Woody said. He let go and took Bo's hand. "C'mon. Let's go back and gather everyone up. And hey, you're a hero to your family, even to Britain."

Bo laughed. "I guess I'm special."

Woody gave a kiss on Bo's head and picked her up to carry in bridal style as they went back to the abandoned house.

**~0~0~**

"I still can't believe you did it, Bo!" Jessie exclaimed. She hugged her best friend tightly. Bo laughed and hugged her back.

"Is your arm and wounds better now?" Jessie asked, letting go.

"It's better. Your spell helped, Jess," Bo thanked. She gave a wink.

Woody, Bo, and the rest of The Gang were back at Sutton Courtenay Manor at the library. They knew Bonnie and her parents were still asleep because it was only 5:30 am in the morning.

"What happened to Morton and the others?" Bo asked, hugging a soft towel used as a blanket around her.

"Don't worry about them anymore," Dylan replied. "They surrendered since they told us that the members of Ad Vindicum were threatened by Lavender ever since. They said that their leader threatened to join the group in order to stay alive or be burned."

"Wow… That's some story," Woody said.

"Yeah, I know," Katie mumbled. "Lavender reminds me of Voldemort."

Her best friend Aly laughed out loud. "Wait, seriously? She really does?" She saw her laughing with her, and everyone laughed too.

"So you speak Hungarian, eh?" Mr. Pricklepants asked, changing the subject. He saw that Bo gave a nod as a response.

"Say something in Hungarian!" the Little Green Aliens simultaneously exclaimed.

Bo giggled. "No, it's a bit embarrassing to hear me speaking a different language." Her cheeks started to blush.

"Come on!" Jessie begged. She showed her cute eyes so Bo can give the request.

"Please Bo! We won't laugh, and there's nothing to be embarrassing about!" Monica said.

"Oh, all right," Bo said making up her mind. She took a deep breath. "_Szeretlek, srácok_."

All the toys gasped with awe. "What does it mean?" Trixie asked, smiling.

"I said, 'I love you, guys," Bo replied. "I love you all!"

"Group hug!" Jessie shouted, hugging Buzz tightly. The Gang saw this and they all hugged each other.

After a great moment, Woody said, "Well, I guess you guys need to get back home. Me, Bo, Buzz, and Jessie have to stay with Bonnie here until Wednesday. We'll see you in a few days!"

"We'll see you four soon!" Dolly called out as she and the toys that were accompanied with their owner's four favorite toys jump off the table.

The rest of The Gang waved goodbye as Jessie used her Red Wand's magic. The toys she, Buzz, and Woody invited then disappeared.

"Well, we gotta get back to Bonnie's room and remove our replicas,'" Woody said. "Besides, we need some sleep."


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

At the Andersons' backyard, the whole Gang was telling Bullseye, Buttercup, the Peas-In-A-Pod, Chuckles, Totoro, and including Bo's biological father Perry the story about the adventure they had at England because those toys did not come with them.

"So wait Bo's really a princess?" Chuckles asked.

"Yeah but you know I can't rule United Kingdom. I'm half toy, and it's breaking the 'number one rule:' revealing your real identity to a human or humans," Bo responded. "I guess you can say I'm still a princess through because of my ancestry."

"I can't believe her ancestors were rulers of England," Peatey said.

"You know not all of my ancestors are rulers of England," Bo said. "One of my ancestors ruled Germany, France, and such."

"By the way, she could speak Hungarian!" Jessie interrupted.

The Peas-In-A-Pod, Buttercup, and Chuckles gasped. "Bo, say something in Hungarian," her father Perry said.

Bo sighed and clasped her hands. "_Szeretlek, apa."_ She heard The Gang clapped and cheered.

"Wow! I'm so proud of you, Daughter!" Perry exclaimed, smiling.

"I said, 'I love you, Dad,'" Bo said.

"Aw," everybody said. Bo went to her father and hugged him

Bo let go of the embrace. "All what I wanted is right here. You all are my family."

"Bo, by the way, your mother told me that her family was rich but she never revealed her ancestry. Isn't that strange?" Perry asked.

"Hey, maybe it is but I'm pretty sure Mama is proud of me," his daughter replied. She looked down and saw the Little Green Aliens holding a small paper tiara colored in sparkling in the color gold. The tiara had pink kite-shaped diamonds that were sparkling with glitter.

"This is for you, Princess Bo Peep Pride," one of the Aliens named Xavier said. He handed it to their Princess.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling. She gave a kiss on each of the Little Green Aliens' heads.

Woody approached his wife and asked, "May I?" He saw Bo nodding as she gave the tiara to him and he placed the handmade tiara slowly on her yellow-gold fair hair.

"Wow, Bo! You look so pretty with it!" Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed.

"Behold, I give you Princess Bo Peep Pride," Woody proclaimed.

The friends cheered wildly, and Bo looked up to the sky with a smile. _Thank you, Matilda. __Thank you._


	11. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

The original fan fiction of _The Prophecy_ was released on Saturday, July 16, 2011, originally named _Unknown Ancestors_. I thought it was poorly written so I revised it the first time on September 30. Unlike the original it included the sixth chapter but it is very different from the sixth chapter of the second revision of the fan fiction. I thought maybe I should revise the fan fiction a second time because after months or rereading the first revision, I disliked it since some of the grammar is incorrect and the dialogue and actions of King Stephen and Empress Matilda weren't accurate. The second revision was re-released on June 28, 2012 since when it was released the day before, the title had a typo, reading "The Prohecy" instead of "The Prophecy".

Incase you never ever read the original story or/and the first revision of the fan fiction, it has a similar plot and summary but the differences from the second revision were that Bo was curious about her ancestry since she is half-human. She asked Woody to promise to help her too. Meanwhile, the Gang hears the story of Empress Matilda from Lavender. Later when Woody becomes suspicious that she was Bo's ancestor after finding a portrait (the original portrait portrays Matilda wearing an outfit covered with pink and she was folding her hands.) When he finds Lavender about to kill Bo by pushing her off the Abbingdon abandoned house's rooftop, Lavender tells him that she killed Matilda because of her supposed stubborn and arrogant personality. Also in the epilogue, the Little Green Aliens never created the handmade tiara for Bo and she wasn't crowned with it, and the fan fiction was rated K+ (PG).

I did know Bo Peep was made out of porcelain in the _Toy Story_ movies but since she was absent in the third movie (due to most likely being sold in a yard sale), I reunited her with her friends and love in the very first fan fiction of _Toy Story: The Aftermath Treats_. Ever since I wrote that fan fiction I thought about writing more fan fictions and creating a series since I thought some fans (including myself) might wonder about the lives of the toys after Andy Davis donated them to Bonnie Anderson. Then I ended up writing _Toy Story & the White Lady_, revealing that Bo Peep was half-human and half-toy (Please don't ask me how toys and humans can breed. I do know how but I won't reveal it until a long time.) Though Bo is "different" from her friends and husband I did not want to make her the most developed character from the series since Woody, Buzz, and Jessie were the main, main characters of the story. I'm still trying my best to not make her too developed, but however; I did give some development to her husband, her brother-in-law Buzz, and her best friend Jessie. I have to admit that she is one of my favorite characters from the _Toy Story_ trilogy.

I became interested in the English and British royalty back in 2010 but it was not until about a year later it developed. I've heard of the Empress Matilda ever since fifth grade (?) but I gained more interest onto her until I was writing the original story of The Prophecy. That's when I began researching about her and her family. I did not become interested with her cousin Stephen until the development of the second revision and after I've heard some historical fiction of the two cousins. When I discovered the novel _The Passionate Enemies_ by Jean Plaidy, I began to become interested with the opinion of the two as a romantic pairing since the novel's story deals with a fictional affair between them. I didn't get enough evidence of their fictionalized affair from the novel to write in the fan fiction that they both did have an affair so chapter six – which was how Stephen and Matilda begun their affair – was too inaccurate. After I ordered _The Passionate Enemies_ and read the book, I wanted to revise _The Prophecy_ again but it was not until I started reading _The Forgotten Queen_ by Hayley Elizabeth Garwood I became more concerned about the idea.

When I decided to do a second revision, I decided to revise chapter six by combining some events from _The Passionate Enemies _and mostly _The Forgotten Queen_ in there. The first encounter of Stephen and Matilda and the Princess undesired to go to Germany to be trained to become an empress were imagined by me. The inspired events from the two historical fictional novels were changed slightly. I added a tiny bit of information from the recently published novel _Lady of English_ by Elizabeth Chadwick (another historical fiction book about Matilda, but it deals with her relationship with her stepmother Adelicia – or should I say Adeliza since that's how they used her name in the novel) but I won't spoil you what it is since I know some people haven't read it. The ending of chapter six is fictional because Matilda was not present when King Stephen announced about the Treaty of Wallingford and they never did a grand _pas de deux_ there. Also, the ballet in the chapter is purely fictional since ballet did not emerge until the Italian Renaissance, but I decided to add it there and pretend and imagine it was formed way earlier in some way.

The characteristics and appearances of the two cousins seem a bit accurate because some part of their characters were recorded in history and are written historical novels. I tried my best to give some nice characteristics and appearances to the two characters but it is unknown if they really did have them. I took the liberty to combine their personalities from _The Passionate Enemies_, _The Forgotten Queen_, and even _Lady of the English_ for them.

_The Passionate Enemies_ describes Matilda as a virago, meaning an arrogant, nagging woman, with long flowing hair and flashy eyes, and though beautiful she had a very fierce temper. _The Forgotten Queen_ describes her with black hair and blue eyes. Her personality is different from _The Passionate Enemies_'s counterpart of her since she has a warm heart and does seem to be soft but she retains a bit of the "dark side" such as the fierce temper and claimed "arrogance". In _Lady of the English_, Matilda has long brown hair and blue-grey eyes. She seems to be a bit similar to her counterpart from _The Forgotten Queen_ but she has a bit of a sharper behavior. I did take the chance to give part of Bo's personality to her while writing the original story of _The Prophecy. _Though not much of the physical characteristics of Matilda from each novel are used in the fan fiction, I did, however, borrow the blue-grey eyes features from _Lady of the _English and the pale skin feature from _The Forgotten Queen_.

Creating the personality and physical characteristics for Stephen wasn't so hard. I mostly used his personality from _The Forgotten Queen_. In _The Passionate Enemies_, he was gentle and handsome but he was a bit of a coward and was afraid to seduce Matilda (He did do it later on in the story.) The colors of his hair or eyes were never mentioned there. _The Forgotten Queen_ mentions him to have black hair and deep brown eyes. Like his other counterpart he was handsome and kind but the differences were that he was not afraid to admit he was in love with his cousin or seduce her. He was still in love with her even after he stole the throne from her. I gave physical characteristics that were not mentioned from either the two books or _Lady of the English_ since I wanted him to look like a bit of a Norman (King Henry I seemed to have brown or chestnut hair.) The idea of the emerald eyes was by me since green looks good with colors that look reddish.

I did create some artwork of their portrayal that were released on my deviantART page (my account is SwanPinkie). They are in the _Toy Story: The Aftermath Treats _folder. I did draw Matilda's son Henry before, and originally, I did not make him as hers and Stephen's illegitimate son because I didn't read _The Passionate Enemies_ and _The Forgotten Queen_ since they both state that he is _their_ son. After I read the novels I wanted him to be their illegitimate son and the people don't know he is. I did give Henry a resemblance to Stephen by the color of his hair (except it's more reddish and it's auburn-colored) and the hairstyle but I gave him Matilda's eyes (since in _Lady of English_ he has his mother's eyes and historians wrote he had grey eyes) and her pale skin. He has freckles since historians also wrote he did have freckles. I will still release artwork of him on deviantART.

I did mention some of Matilda and Stephen's family throughout _The Prophecy_ but I gave appearances for only their son Henry, King Henry I, Queen Matilda, Queen Adelicia, Robert of Gloucester, Geoffrey of Anjou, and Stephen's brothers since they are some important family members. I did mention some of Matilda's supporters such as Brian FitzCount but I didn't give him an appearance since this sixth chapter is about her relationship with Stephen. Stephen's wife Matilda of Boulogne (Mathilde in the fan fiction too avoid confusion since it's another spelling of her name) was mentioned a lot in the story but I didn't give her an appearance for a reason. Her personality there is based on her counterpart from The _Forgotten Queen_ (Her personality from _The Passionate Enemies_ is far much different.) but I didn't want her to be the one to ruin Matilda's life, so I got Lavender to make her notorious since the doll hated Matilda and decided to use Mathilde as a way to become Queen regnant of all Britain.

The thought of Bo being xenoglossy (the ability to speak a foreign language without learning it) by speaking Hungarian came to me as an inspiration from the _Harry Potter_ series. You might have known that Harry was xenoglossy by speaking Parseltongue. Well, another of Bo's ancestors in the story was the Saint Margaret of Scotland (Matilda's grandmother mother) and she grew up in Hungary since her father and grandparents were exiled there before she moved back to England (since her family were Saxons) and then to Scotland for her marriage to King Malcolm III. I thought that if someone was xenoglossic that would be cool so I gave that ability to Bo, even though I didn't want her to be a too developed character.

Lavender was inspired by porcelain dolls that were created in the Victorian Era. She was also a bit of an inspiration of Bo and Jessie since she had Bo's skin (however, it was dull) and the same eye color as Jessie. Dolls back in the Middle Ages weren't as developed as today, but I took the liberty to give the appearance of a greatly developed doll and the clothing style used in the Middle Ages. I named her after the character Lavender from Roald Dahl book _Matilda_ and its movie adaptation.

The portrait of Matilda found by Woody, Buzz, and Jessie in chapter four is purely fictional. There is no such portrait of Matilda like that but the illustration of her portraying in dirty blonde hair that Henry mentioned in chapter two exists. You can find it online by researching her on Wikipedia.

Writing this fan fiction the first time wasn't much of a pain but doing revisions were difficult because of the lack of time, trying to write it correctly, and the accuracy. The second revision was so difficult to do because it took almost three months to finish. I started writing the second revision some time in either April or May 2012 after releasing _A Delivery_ but since I was too focused in school I couldn't complete it quickly. It was not until when summer came I finally managed to finish. I do think the final result of the second revision of _The Prophecy_ came out great and it definitely has a much better understanding of the plot and summary than the original story and the first revision. I am relieved that I finished this and I hope this is the last time for revising. I hope you have enjoyed reading this fan fiction.


End file.
